Aakhir dil mil gaye
by dayashree gautam
Summary: yeh meri first story hai jo dareya par based hai. yeh toh aap sab janate hai ki gussa insan ka sabse bada dushman hota hai jo hume apano se door kar deta hai par yadi agar dil me sachcha pyar ho aur pyar ko pane ke liye aap kuch bhi kar sakte hai toh ek na ek din yeh dooriyan kam ho hi jati hai aur aakhir me dil mil hi jate hai. i hope you like it and always keep loving dareya.
1. Chapter 1

Aakhir dil mil gaye

I am dareya lover. This is my first story . Hope you like it.

Here we go…...

Chapter -1

There is fine morning and in the cid bureau abhijeet rajat and sachin were present.

Sachin : abhijeet sir kya aapko pata hai aaj hume acp sir ne etani jaldi kyun bulaya hai.

Abhijeet : nahi sachin acp sir ne kaha ki wo bureau me aakar hi batayenge.

Rajat : par abhi tak acp sir kyun nahi aaye. Pata hai jaldi aane ke chakkar me maine breakfast dhang se nahi khaya hai.

Sachin : haan wo toh hai mai raat me file complete karane ke chakkar me late soya aur subah late utha toh mai kuch kha hi nahi paya.

Abhijeet : koi baat nahi thodi der me cafeteriya se kuch kha lena.

Sachin look at here and there and said : waki log abhi tak kyun nahi aaye.

Rajat and abhijeet smiles on his question and rajat said : baki sab yaa kajal abhi tak kyun nahi aayi haan sachin. Sachin smile shyly.

Sachin : kya rajat sir aap bhi achcha majak kar lete ho.

Rajat : kya majak abhijeet sir kya aapko laga ki maine majak kiya. Abhijeet nodded his head in no and control his laugh.

Sachin : sir ab bas bhi kijiye I agree mai kajal ka wait kar raha soon as he said this both rajat and abhijeet were start laughing laoudly. Main time acp sir enter in the bureau and both were quite and stand properly.

Acp sir came towards to them. All wished him and he reply them and said : aa gaye tum log aur baki sab kahan hai.

Abhijeet : sir wo log bhi aate hi honge ho sakta hai traffic me atak gaye honge. And when he looked at sachin he could not able to hide his smile.

Acp sir : kya hua abhijeet aaj bahut muskara rahe ho kahin daya se toh baat nahi hui. Abhijeet became sad.

Abhijeet : aree kahan sir jab se wo gaya hai usase bas ek ya do baar hi baat hui hai pata nahi wo kaisa hoga. Waise sir daya ki koi khabar mili kab aa raha hai wo usake bina yahan bahut suna lag raha hai kaafi mahine ho gaya hai use gaiye hua.

Acp sir : haan abhijeet suna toh bahut lag raha hai usake bina par kya kare duty is must. Waise maine dcp sir se poocha tha toh wo keh rahe the abhi ek mahine aur lagega. Main time all cid membelr come and wished to acp sir and seniors. And moved towards their respective desk.

Abhijeet : sir ab toh sab aa gaye hai ab toh bataiye aapane aaj jaldi kyun bulaya tha.

Acp sir : wo aaj two new members hume join karane wali hai.

Kajal and ishita in exicitement : wow sir matlab two female cop aa rahi hai that's great. Dushyant and sachin both looked at their respective lady love and became happy after looking her happy. Main time the door was open and two beautiful girls came inside and moved towards to acp sir and wished him.

Girl 1 She was looking so beautiful in her light pink shirt with white blaser and blue jeans and she had shoulder cut silky hair and large beautiful eyes – inspector shreya was reporting on duty sir.

Girl 2 she was also looking beautiful in her blue shirt with blue jeans. She had long hair which was untied and make her more loveble. Rajat was looking her with open his mouth. He was admiring her beauty and he was lost. Sachin saw him lost in her.

Sachin whispered in his ears : bahut khubsoorat hai na.

Rajat : haan yaar, aaj tak maine kisi ko itana sundar nahi dekha he said without in sense. Sachin smile and look at him still he stare her with open his mouth.

Sachin : abe muh toh band kar le varna machacher ghus jayenge and he jerk him and smile on him. He came out in sence and embraced.

Girl 2 : inspector purvi reporting on duty sir.

Acp sir welcome them and introduced everyone except abhijeet but shreya was looking here and there and sarching something all around the bureau but couldn't find so she became sad. This was noticed by abhijeet and moved towards to her and said

Abhijeet : kya baat hai shreya tum kuch udash lag rahi ho haan kya hua hum logon se milkar tumahe khushi nahi hui.

Shreya : aree aisi baat nahi hai sir wo toh bas maa papa ki yaad aa gayi thi isaliye.

Abhijeet : kyun tumhare mummy papa tumahare sath nahi rehate.

Shreya : wo sir ab wo is duniyan me nahi hai. Ek saal pahale unki ek hadase me maut ho gayi thi and tears were falling down on her eyes. Unki aakhari wish thi ki mai cid officer banu aur cid ki sabse best team ke sath kaam karoon aur aaj mai cid ki sabse best team ke sath kaam karane ja rahi hoon.

Abhijeet : I am sorry shreya mujhe pata nahi tha.

Shreya : its ok sir.

Abhijeet wants to change the topic so he said : waise tum kahan se aayi ho.

Shreya pov : ab inhe ahmedabad ke bare me batane se kya faiyda so then she said : sir mai delhi se aayi hoon.

Abhijeet : oh. Welcome to cid mumbai.

Shreya : thank you sir.

abhijeet : anyway my self senior inspector abhijeet.

Shreya : aree sir aapko kaun nahi janta. Aapke aur...but she could not complete her sentence because acp sir call her and purvi in his cabin for complete joining formalities. Then a case was reported and all were went to crime scene and start investigation and then they send body to forensic lab.

Acp sir : ab aage ki investigation toh tabhi hogi jab salunke report dega toh ab tum sab apane-apane ghar jao. And aal team members moved their respective house.

Shreya reached her house and opened the door and enter in her house. Then her mobile phone is ringing and she check the caller id and then she pick the phone.

Shreya : hello.

Person : kaisi hai tu aur achche se pahoonch gayi.

Shreya : haan priya aur theek hoon mai bas jee rahi hoon.

Priya : par teri aawaj se toh mujhe kuch aur hi lag raha hai tu ab bhi un kadvi yadon ke bare me soch rahi hai.

Shreya : kaise bhool jaun mai priya mai nahi bhula sakti mai….nahi bhula sakti priya.

Priya : par shreya yaad karke se bhi kya fayda haan.

But shreya couldn't able to say anything because now she is starting crying.

Priya understand her mantle position so she think change the topick and said : aur yeh sab chod aur yeh bata mumbai ka cid bureau kaisa hai aur wahan ke sabhi tere culligue kaise hai aur tera first day kaisa.

Now shreya little compose herself and said : bahut achcha hai aur sare culigue bhi bahut achche hai bahut support karate hai. Aur mera first day poora investigation me nikal gaya.

Priya : tune abhi tak kuch khaya ya nahi

Shreya : nahi abhi nahi khaya mera maan nahi hai.

Priya : aree aise kaise maan nahi hai tera koi natak nahi chalega samjhi kuch khakar hi sona samjhi.

Shreya : ab maan nahi kar raha hai toh kaise khaoon aur waise bhi tujhe pata hai na mai raat ko khana nahi khati phir bhi tu...but cut by priya.

Priya became annoyed and said : aakhir kab tak chalega aise shreya haan…aakhir kab tak.

Shreya : jab tak wo mujhe mil nahi jate aur mai unase maafi nahi mang leti samjhi.

Priya : toh kya wo jindagi bhar tujhe nahi milenge toh kya jindagi bhar tu aise hi rahegi.

Now shreya became anger and she said : haan priya mai jindagi bhar aise hi rahungi and she disconnect her mobile.

Priya : hello shreya …shreya lagta hai phone cut kar diya hai usane. Oh god aur kitani pariksha loge usaki ab toh taras khaiye ush par bechari ne aapana sab kuch kho diya hai ab toh use uske pyar se milwa dijiye pichale ek saal se wo use dhoond rahi hai.

Here shreya moved towards to her bedroom and sit on her bed t on her parents photograph and said : kyun maa papa aap log mujhe akela chodkar kyun chale gaye jab mujhe aap logon ki sabse jyada jarurat thi she said in tearful voice then her eyes moved to other photo frame and she took it looked at it : kyun…..kyun wo hadsa aaya hamari zindagi me jisane mujhase aapko door kar diya aur phir mere parents bhi mujhe chodkar chale gaye. Us hadse se pahale mai kitana khush thi mai aapake sath bitaye wo paanch mahine meri zindagi ke sabse khoobsoorat pal the jinhe mai kabhi bhool nahi sakati. Aapase kitana ladti thi mai phir aapse dosti ho gai aur phir mujhe pahali baar pyar ka ehsash hua ki yeh sirf dosti nahi yeh pyar hai. Haan pyar karane lagi thi mai aapse aur mujhe pata hai ki aap bhi mujhse pyar karane lage the. Bhale hi aapane mujhse kuch kaha nahi par aapki aankhein mujhe bahut kuch keh deti thi. Kyun…..kyun mani aapane meri baat kyun mujhe akela chodkar chale gaye etane naraz ho gaye apani angel se ki ek baar bhi wapas palat kar nahi dekha. Ek mauka bhi nahi diya aapne mujhe maafi magane ka. Pichale ek saal se ek bhi din aisa nahi gaya jis din maine aapko call nahi kiya ho par har baar aapka mobile swich off aata hai, ek din bhi aisa nahi gaya jab maine aapko yaad nahi kiya ho. Kahan hai aap kya aap ko apani angel ki yaad nahi aati haan. Then she kissed on photograph and said I love you dev I love so much and I miss you so much. Please apani angel o ur mat tadpao please wapas aa jao meri zinfagi me and she was crying badly and after one hour she drifted into sleep hugging the photograph near her heart.

End the chapter. How it is

Aakhir shreya ki zindagi mai aisa kya hua hai ki who itana dukhi hai aur kaun hai yeh dev jishe shreya itana pyar karti hai. Daya kahan gaya hai. In sab sawalon ke jabab aapko aage meri story me padane ko milenge toh mere sath jude rahiye aur pleae aapke review dijiye.

Always keep loving dareya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2

Firstly i say to thanks for all visitor who are visiting my story and sending me reviews. Then i thank you so much for give me yours support and increasing my writing lable. You all are right dev is non other than daya.

Here we go our next chapter...

it is a 8:00am in the morning and all presents in crime investigation departments except one senior officer. Then a car stop in parking lot and a handsom person get down from car. Then he walk towards to enterance of crime investigation department. He peep inside of department and find all are busy in their chating to each other and enjoying their company . Then his gaze moved towards to one person who is looking so handsome in his black t-shirt and black jeans. He is quite and totally engross in his work as usual. he move towards him and place his hand on his shoulder. As soon as he place his hand on another person shoulder he become shock and immediately look up towards him.

Person : hello daya. How are you.

Daya : hello james. I am fine but when you come.

Jame :Right now. Whats going on..

daya: nothing, just like that. I was reading this file.

James : Do you have a new case.

Daya: No...no, there is not a new case. Today there was no work so I was getting bore that's way I was reading this file.

James look at daya in confusion and say : daya are you crazy you are getting bore in such an environment where all are pulling each other legs and enjoying their company.

Daya did not answer. He down his gaze.

James: daya Is everything alright

Daya: yes everything is fine he said with fake smile.

James: really everything is fine

now daya became irritated and say: yes...yes, everything is fine but why are you asking me same question.

James : Because I don't feel everything is all right.

Daya: what do you means.

James: because since you are come here. I always seen you keep quiet and remain entrench in your work. I never seen you are talk to anybody other than work.

Daya became shocked and say in fake smile :no, there is not such thing James. We have to much pressure of work that's way i am always remain entrench in work.

James: Yes I know but there's no so much pressure of work that we are disconnected from each other. And it's only happen when we do not like that place and not like their persons too.

Daya: no James, its not true. Even i like to work here with all of you

James: then i think you want to hide any discomfort or pain, or for which you do not want to miss. now daya was to much shocked. how could he know this. now daya to much surprised.

daya: no there is nothing like this but why you think so.

Now james become irritated and say: you think i am stupid right. daya nodded his head in no. i don't see anything right. daya again nodded his head in no. for kind your information i am also a cid officer and i am looking and observing you last eleventh months you are hiding something from us.

daya is trying to convey him: i know you are a cid officer. But the thing is this for the first time in my life i am staying so away from abhijeet and acp sir and i miss them a lot.

james: are you sure thats the reason.

daya: yes i am sure.

james: Don't know why but I can't believe your reason… daya. It's not because of your I've seen how much you enjoying your life with happily. You were always laugh and laugh others too and you have always kidding to everyone between the work. I still remember when I had gone to Mumbai to attend the meeting. After attending the meeting acp sir has taken me in cid bureau for meet to other officers. When I first time saw him, he was so much commotion raised in cid Bureau and he engrossed in his thought….

Flash back start

1 and half year back in cid Mumbai branch

Its 9:00am in the morning and daya reach in bureau he park his car at parking lot and then he move towards to bureau entrance and find vivek hide behind the door of bureau and peep inside. So he place his hand on vivek shoulder and say

Daya: areee vivek tum aise darwaje k peeche khade hokar aandar kya dekh rahe ho kahin acp sir jaldi toh nahi aa gaye.

Vivek: sir pleaseeeee…dhire boliye.

Daya: kya hua vivek.

Vivek : sir aapako pata hai aaj freddy sir aaloo gobhi ke parathe aur gajar ka halua lekar aayein hai.

daya in excitement: kyaaa…..sach me.

Vivek: haan sir... shhhhhh… kya kar rahein hai dheere boliye sir.

Daya: wow…smitha bhabhi ke hath ke parathe aur gajar ka halua. Aree yaar mujhe toh sunate hi muh me pani aa gaya hai aur tum keh rahe ho ki mai dhere bolun.

Vivek : haan sir, kyunki sir, jab me bureau aaya toh maine dekha ki freddy sir Tiffin kolakar khushaboo le rahe the aur keh rahe the aree wah smitha aaj tumane kitane achche aaloo gobhi ke parathe aur gajar ka halua banaya hai khushboo soonghkar hi muh me pani aa gaya par ishe mai chupa deta hoon isase pahale ki koi aa jaye.

Daya : kyaaaaa…freddy ne tiffin chupa diya. Par kahan chupaya hai usane apana tiffin he said in low voice.

Vivek: sirrrrrr who abhi-abhi record room me gaye hai aur mai chupkar yahi dekh raha hoon ki wo record room se kali hath aate hai ya nahi.

Daya: hummmmm…toh yeh baat hai. par vivek freddy ne humase tiffin chupakar achcha nahi kiya. Wo aisa kaise kar sakta hai haan. use toh maja chakhana hi padega.

Vivek: haan sir. wo humare sath aise kaise kar sakte hai. sirrrrr freddy sir record room se khali hath aaye hai.

Daya : aaj toh mai smitha bhabhi ke haath ke parathe aur halua khakar hi rahoonga dekh lena tum vivek.

Vivek: haan sir par aap kaise.

Daya: bas vivek tum dekhate jao aur haan jaisa mai kahoon tum bas haan me haan milate rehana samajhe.

Vivek: haan sir.

Daya: chalo aao maja chakhate hai freddy ko.

Vivek: chaliye sir. And both are enter in bureau.

Daya: vivek aaj toh maja hi aa gaya yaar.

Vivek: haan sir mujhe bhi bahut maja aaya.

Freddy look at them and moved towards to them. Goodmorning daya sir. goodmorning vivek. Kya baat hai daya sir or vivek aaj aap dono bade khush najar aa rahe ho aur kis baat ka maja aa gaya hai.

Daya blink his eyes to vivek and say: goodmorning freddy. Aree kuch mat poocho freddy aaj toh abhijeet ne meri lautary laga di. Freddy became confused and say.

Freddy: abhijeet sir ne aapaki lautary laga di matlab.

Daya: aree aaj abhijeet ne itane swadist parathe banaye…..wah kya parathe the yaar aise parathe maine aaj tak nahi khaye maan kar raha hai aaj mai usake hath choom loon.

Vivek: haan sir maine bhi apani poori life me aise parathe nahi khaye.

Daya: aaj toh abhijeet ne kamal hi kar diya aloo gobhi ke parathe ke sath-sath usane gajar ka halu yaar matlab sone pe suhaga. Matlab aaj toh maja hi aa gaya yaar abhi tak mere muh me usaka swad aa raha hai.

Vivek: haan freddy sir, abhijeet sir ne bahut swadist parathe aur gajar ka halua banate tha.

Freddy: kya sach me itane swadist parathe aur halua bana tha.

Daya: haan freddy, bahut swadist bana tha aur mai dave ke sath keh sakta hoon usase achcha aloo gobhi ka paratha aur gajar ka halua koi nahi bana sakta.

Vivek: haan sir aap shart laga lijiye isase swadist parathe aur halua koi nahi bana sakta.

Daya: aur nahi toh kya aakhir dost kiska hai haan.

Freddy: sir mai manta hoon ki abhijeet sir ne achche parathe aur halua banaye honge par jab aap meri smitha ke hath ke parathe aur halua khayeinge toh aap abhijeet sir ke hath ke parathe ka test bhool jayeinge.

Daya: aisa nahi ho sakta hai freddy mai maan hi nahi sakta. Par haan jab tum abhijeet ke hathon ke parathe aur halua khaoge tho tum smitha bhabhi ke hath ke parathe ka swad bhool jaoge. Par kya karein hum tumhe abhi chakha nahi sakte kyunki itana testy bane the ki maine aur vivek ne sare kha liye par maan abhi bhi nahi bhara.

Vivek: haan freddy sir agar humse bache hote toh hum jarur aapako khilate.

Now this is too much for freddy and he say: toh theek hai sir mai bhi aapako chalange deta hoon ki meri smitha ke hathon se bane parathe kea age abhijeet sir ke parathe kahin nahi lagenge.

Daya: wo toh sab theek hai freddy tum jab smitha bhabhi ke hath ke parathe aur gajar ka halua khilaoge tabhi toh mai bata paoonga na.

Freddy: ek minute sir mai abhi aaya and he moved towards to record rooms. here daya and vivek give to hy-fy to each other.

Vivek: wow daya sir aapaka plan toh kamyab ho gaya. Freddy sir record room me gaye hai matalab aaj hume smitha bhabhi ke hath ke parathe aur halua khane ko milega. Mujhse toh raha hi nahi ja raha hai sir.

Daya: haan vivek ab mujhse bhi nahi raha ja raha hai.

Then after few minute freddy come out in record room. Then they saw a tiffin on his hand. Both daya and vivek smile evily.

Daya: aree freddy yeh tum tiffin kyun laye ho haan he say in dramatically.

Freddy: aree sir aaj meri smitha ne aaloo gobhi ke parathe aur gajar ka halua bheja hai. toh sir test karake bataiye ki yeh abhijeet sir ke parathe aur gajar ke halua se bhi achche bane hai ya nahi.

Daya: kya sach me….toh phir lao na hum abhi test karke batate hai abhijeet ke hath ke parathe aur halua se bhi achche bane hai ya nahi kyun vivek.

Vivek: haan sir…..kyun nahi kyun nahi….

Then freddy forward his tiffin to daya and he immediately open it. Then he took smell of paratha's and halua.

Daya: wow freddy khooshbu toh bahut achchi aa rahi hai.

Freddy become happy and he say: sir abhi toh aapane sirf khoosabu soonghi hai ab jaldi se chakh kar bataeiye na.

Daya: haan kyun nahi abhi chakhta hoon.

Then he took a bite of paratha and eat. Aree yaar kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai. waise vivek tum bhi chakh kar dekho and offer to vivek too.

Vivek also took a bite of paratha and say: yes sir kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai. Then both are eating almost 1-1 paratha then say haan yaar maan gaye smitha bhabhi ko kya parathe banaye hai.

Now freddy become so much happye and say: dekha kaha tha na maine meri smitha se achcha koi paratha nahi bana sakta.

Daya and vivek make a face and say: haan freddy/freddy sir aap sahi keh rahe the. Par abhi toh humane gajar ka halua chakhkar toh dekha hi nahi ki wo kaisa bana hai then both are finish almost half box of gajar halua. Wowww kya halua hai yaar ungaliyan chatane ka maan kar raha hai.

Now Freddy become super duper happy main time abhijeet come.

Abhijeet: aree wahhhh yeh kya ho raha hai yahan haan mere bina hi tum log suru ho gaye.

After hearing abhijeet voice daya and vivek become worried and look at each other and give "mar gaye wala look"

Daya: areee ku….kuch nahi …t….tum bhi lo na.

Freddy: haan sir aap bhi lijiye na aur bataiye kaisa bana hai meri smitha ne.

Abhijeet in excitement: areeee wah smitha bhabhi ke hath ke parathe aur halua and he bites both halua and paratha. So yumiiiiiii….yaar maja aa gaya sach me.

Freddy: sach me sir toh ab aap bhi maan gaye na ki meri smitha aap se bhi achcha parathe aur halua banati hai na.

Abhijeet became surprised and say: isame koi shak nahi hai ki smitha bhabhi bahut achcha parathe banati hai par tumase kisane kaha ki mai aaloo aur gobhi ke parathe aur gajar ka halua achcha banata hoon. Aur freddy mujhe toh aaloo gobhi ke parathe aur gajar ka halua banan aata bhi nahi hai . Now freddy become shocked.

Freddy say in almost crying: sir mujhe toh daya sir aur vivek ne kaha tha ki aapase achcha koi aaloo gobhi ke parathe aur gajar ka halua nahi banata.

Abhijeet : kya yaar freddy tum bhi in dono ki baton me aa gaye haan.

Then freddy look at his empty tiffin. Now daya and vivek want to escape from there.

Abhijeet look at daya and vivek and say: daya aur vivek yeh sab kya hai haan.

Vivek: sir wo baat yeh hai ki …and then he narrate to him all the matter.

Freddy is crying and say: matlab aap dono ne mujhase jhooth kaha haan. mai aaj aap dono ko nahi chodane wala hoon sir aur phir freddy un dono ke peeche bhagane lagata hai tabhi acp sir aur james wahan aa jate hai aur wahan itana hungama dekhkar shock ho jate hai.

Acp sir: daya yeh kya ho raha hai haan.

Daya: wo…wo sir. james look at him.

Acp sir: yeh kya wo wo laga rakha hai haan.

Then towards to them and say: sir mai batata hoon then he narrate him all the matter. kya tum logo ne aisa kiya…tum logo ko freddy ke sath aisa nahi karna chahiye tha daya.

Daya: wo…wo sir mai kya karata ab smitha bhabhi ke hath ke parathe aur halua kaun chod sakta hai.

Acp sir: haan baat toh sach hai smitha itane testy parathe aur halua banati hai ki koi apane aapko rok bhi nahi sakta. Waise tiffin kahan hai mujhe bhi chakhana hai.

Abhijeet: wo…wo toh khatam ho gaya. Abhijeet: par sir maine toh sirf chakha tha poora tiffin toh yeh daya aur vivek ne khaya hai. Then acp sir turn to daya and open his mouth and say

Acp sir: kyaaaaa…khatam ho gaya…dayaaaaaaaaa.

Daya pov: marrr gaya oh god ab tum hi bacha sakate ho mujhe

Main time the door of bureau is open and someone enter in bureau. All are looking towards to door and surprised. Smitha was thereh. After looking at smitha daya took sigh relief hashhhh bach gaya.

Acp sir: aree smitha tum yahan…..

Smitha: haan sir wo mai aap sab ke liye yaha parathe aur halua layi thi ….

As soon as smitha say that daya immediately move towards to her: areeee wah bhabhi yeh toh aapane bahut achcha kiya maja hi aa ayega.

Acp sir: daya ruko…ab tumko nahi milega samjhe.

Daya to smitha: dekh lo bhabhi aapake devar par sab log kaise atayachar kar rahe hai. After hearing this all are could not able to hide their laugh they are burst in to laughter.

Flash back over.

After thinking this a smile crept on James lips and he thought: are you same daya who is impressed me at first sigh. Who made smile to everyone face at his joke. After all what happened one and half year ago that you have so much changed.

Daya pov: I am sorry james mai tumahe kuch nahi bata sakta kyunki mai tumahe bhi dukhi nahi karna chahta. main time smith come there and say

smith: sir we have get a case. and then all are move for investigation. the whole day have passed in investigatio and at evening around 8:00pm every one come back at crime investigation department.

james: ohhh i am so tired.

daya: yes me too.

james: so lets go to canteen for dinner.

daya: no...no thanks you can carry on guys.

james: but why.

daya become sad: you know i don't took dinner so why are you asking me same question in everyday.

james: yes i know you don't take dinner. because i thought maybe some day you tell me the reason why you escape your dinner in every day thats why i am asking you same question. he look at daya with hopeful eyes. but

daya: i have already told you that i have no reason so please leave it. can i go to my home because i am very tired so i need some rest. nodded his head in disbelief because daya give him same answer which was giving by him everyday

james: ohhhhh...yes sure.

then daya came out of the department with bad mood. He higher a taxi and moved towards to his home. After half an hour he reached his house. he unlock his house and enter inside. Then he throw himself on couch. some fresh tear drop from corner of his eyes.

daya : i am sorry james maine tumahe reason nahi bataya kyunki dinner se meri bahut khoobsurat yaadein judi hui hai. yeh mujhe kisi ki yaad dilata hai jise mai marane ke baad bhi nahi bhool sakta. Mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai wo mission jisane meri poori zindagi hi badal di. jisake pahale hi din mujhe meri zindagi se mila diya. Then he pick his mobile and look at the picture of mobile screen and kiss the picture. meri angel. kitana ladte the na hum dono pata hi nahi chala kab tum meri zindagi ka ahem hissa banti chali gayi. maine socha tha ki mission ke aakhiri din mai usase apane pyar ka izhar kar doonga par sab kuch badal gaya meri zindagi meri angel mujhase door ho gayi. mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai woh din jab dcp chitrole ne kaha tha ki mujhe mission par ahemdabad jana hai aur wo bhi akele mai kitana frustrated ho gaya tha mai.

flash back start.

1 and half year back

here the chapter end hope you like it

aage dekhate hai dareya ki jindagi me aage kya-kya hota hai.

always keep loving dareya.


	3. Chapter 3

Aakhir dil mil gaye chapter -3

Here we go...

Daya : mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai woh din jab dcp chitrole ne kaha tha ki mujhe mission par ahemdabad jana hai aur wo bhi akele mai kitana frustrated ho gaya tha mai.

flash back start.

1 and half year back

It was 5:45am early in the morning. And abhijeet was sleeping peacefully on bed...but his peaceful sleep broke by the his mobile ring...he slowly opened his eyes then looked at wall clock which show 5:50am in the morning.

Abhijeet became annoyed and murmur: aree yaar yeh itani subah-subah kaun hai. Then he picked his mobile from the side table and looked at caller id which showed acp sir name. He immediately picked the call and said

In call

Abhijeet : good morning sir.

Acp sir: kya good morning abhijeet tum majak achcha kar lete ho aaj ki morning bilkul bhi good nahi samajhe tum acp sir said in frustration.

Abhijeet became confused: kya hua sir aap aisa kyun keh rahe hai.

Acp sir: woh isliye abhijeet kyunki aaj ke din ki shuruwat hi us vampire ke call se hui hai toh aaj ka din kaise good jayega haan.

Abhijeet became surprised and said: vampire.

Acp sir: haan vampire. Woh kisi vampire se kum hai kya jab dekho tab apane officers ka khoon choosata rehata hai. Now abhijeet understood ki acp sir kiski baat kar rahe hai and he was started laughing.

Abhijeet : ha...haha...sir aap sahi keh rahe hai woh kisi vampire se kam thodi na hai. Waise sir itani subah subah aapko dcp chitrole ka phone kyun aaya tha.

Acp sir: mujhe batane ke liye ki aaj unhone sharp 8:00am ko cid bureau me meeting rakhi hai taki hum sharp 8:00am par bureau pahoonch jayein. Aur yahi batane ke liye maine tumahe call kiya tha.

Abhijeet: par sir dcp sir ne yeh meeting kyun rakhi hai.

Acp sir: wahi toh pata nahi hai abhijeet unhone kaha bahut urjent baat karni hai aur call disconnect kar diya.

Abhijeet : theek hai sir mai sharp 8:00am par bureau pahoonch jaoonga. Sir baki sab ko khabar kar diya ya phir mai call ka doon.

Acp sir: nahi abhijeet baki sab ke liye yeh meeting nahi hai. Is meeting me mujhe tumahe aur daya ko aana hai.

Abhijeet : sir aisi kaun si urgent baat ho sakti hai jo sirf hum teeno se hi karni hai.

Acp sir: woh hi toh samajh nahi aa raha hai abhijeet...woh hi toh samajh nahi aa raha. mujhe lagta kuch toh gadbad hai. varna aise urgent meeting nahi rakhate woh.

Abhijeet: aree sir kuch gadbad nahi hai woh toh unahe humara khoon choosane ki ichcha ho gayi isliye bulaya hai.

Acp sir: Khair chodo yeh sab tum yaad rakhana sharp 8:00am par bureau pahoonch jana samjhe ek minute bhi late hua toh tum dono ki khair nahi. Aur haan khabardar tum ab soye toh kyunki tumahe jaldi taiyar hokar daya ke ghar bhi jana hai. Tumane use itana bigad diya hai ki woh tumhare bina kuch nahi kar sakta.

Abhijeet : aree sir aap bhi na.

Acp sir: kya mai bhi sahi to keh raha hoon mai. Tumane usako itana pampered kar diya hai ki bina tumhare janab jaldi uth bhi nahi sakte toh baki ke kaam ki baat toh bahut door ki hai.

Abhijeet pov: : lo ulta chor kotwal ko dantein kya sirf maine hi use pampered kar rakha hai aur aap toh jaise dudh ke dhule hai haina. Janab roj der se uthata hai aur roz late hota hai wajay usako datane ke ulta mujhe hi daant dete hai ki tumne use time se kyun nahi uthaya varna woh jaldi aa jata. Then he came out his thought after hearing acp sir voice.

acp sir: abhijeet tum sun rahe ho na meri baat.

abhijeet: ha...haan sir hum dono sahi samay par pahoonch jayenge.

Acp sir: theek hai phir milate hai bureau me ok bye.

Abhijeet: haan theek hai sir bye. And phone was disconnected. Thank god kal raat ko maine daya ko yahan hi rok liya tha varna mujhe usake ghar jana padta. Then he got up from bed and moved towards to wash room. With in five minute he heard alarm clock voice. He nodded his head and said yeh daya bhi na alarm lagana toh yaad rehata hai par use band karna yaad nahi rehta ab mai aisi halat me kaise jaoon. After some time alarm clock apane aap hi bajana band ho gayi. After fifteen minute abhijeet came out his wash room and get ready he wear blue jeans and blue shirt with white coat. After got ready he moved towards to kitchen. Then he strike something in his mind. Aree yaad aaya kal raat ko tarikaji ne aaloo ke parathe aur matar paneer ki sabaji tiffin me di thi ki ghar jakar tum aur daya kha lena par case ke chakkar me bahut late ho gaya tha toh humane tiffin khaya hi nahi. Ek kaam karata hoon mai use garm kar deta hoon toh breakfast me woh hi kha lenge. Then he opened his fridge door and peeped inside and took out the bowl of matar paneer and aaloo ke parathe. Main time he heard again alarm clock voice this time also it ringing nonstopand no one wants to stop it after few minutes abhijeet became irritated and moved towards to guest room in anger and opened the door of guest room and peeped inside he found alarm clock still ringing and our daya sir was sleeping peacefully. He became more irritated and moved towards to alarm clock and grabbed it and stop it. Then he turn to daya.

Abhijeet: pata nahi isake neighbour ka kya haal hota hoga bechare toh isake daar ke mare kuch keh hi nahi pate honge. Rojana alarm clock aise hi baj-bajkar band ho jati hogi aur yeh janab ke kano me joo tak nahi rengati hogi. Par mai isase nahi darta. Acp sir sahi keh rahe the maine ise jayada hi sar par chada diya. Aaj mai ise nahi chodane wala he said in anger. But as soon as he looked towards to daya and looked his innocence face his anger was vanished. Sote huye mera daya kitana cute lagata hai bilkul ek chote bachche ki tarah. Then he sat beside him and moved his hand into daya's hair and caress lovingly.

Abhijeet: daya...ai daya he said in very lovingly.

Daya: hummmmm...

abhijeet: uth ja na yaar.

daya: kya abhijeet sone do na yaar. And he placed his head on abhijeet's lap. Abhijeet was smile and bend on him and placed a soft kiss on daya's forehead. A smile crept on daya's lips.

Abhijeet: please daya uth ja na yaar aaj hume bureau jaldi jana hai. Dekho 6:30am ho gaye hai hume theek 8:00am tak bureau pahoonch na hai.

Daya: kya itani jaldi par kyun.

Abhijeet :woh dcp sir ne aaj meeting rakhi hai.

Daya became shocked : meeting rakhi hai par kyun.

Abhijeet: woh toh nahi bataya hai keh rahe the kuch urgent baat karni hai.

Daya: hunh...koi urgent baat nahi karni hai bas apane officers ka khoon choosana hai vampire ko. Abhijeet was smiled on daya's words 'vampire' and nodded his head in disappointment and murmur dono baap bete ek jaisa hi sochte hai.

Daya was again sleeping.

Abhijeet: daya yaar please uth ja na agar late ho gaye toh acp sir humari band baja denge.

Daya: acp sir meri kaise bend bajayenge kyunki bend bajwane ke liye koi milani bhi toh chahiye haan tumhara jarur bend baj sakta hai kyunki tumhare paas toh already tumhari tarikaji hai hai na.

After hearing tarika's name abhijeet was little blush and then he slap little on daya's forehead.

Abhijeet: tu bhi na baat kahan ki kahan pahooncha deta hai. Then he looked towards to clock and said oh shit 6:45am ho gaye hai daya please uth ja mere bhai agar late ho gaye toh hum dono ki khair nahi. Finally he was successful to send daya in wash room.

Abhijeet : daya please tum jaldi se ready hokar neeche aa jao tab tak mai breakfast ready karta hoon.

Daya in side the wash room: haan theek hai abhijeet. Then abhijeet moved towards to kitchen aur phir woh freeze se muter paneer aur aaloo ke parathe nikalta hai aur garm karta hai.

Abhijeet: wow kya khusboo aa rahi hai maan kar raha hai mai tarikaji ke hath choom loon par kya karoon woh tho yahan par hai nahi par unahe phone karke thanks toh keh hi sakta hoon. Then he took the bowl of matar paneer and aaloo paratha on dining table aur phir woh coffee ke liye pateli chadata hai aur usame pani aur coffee powder dalkar use ubalane ke liye gas par chada deta hai.

Abhijeet : ek kaam karta hoon jab tak yeh ubal raha hai tab tak tarikaji ko phone karake thanks keh deta hoon.

Here daya was get ready and looked at clock and thought wow daya you to fast abhi sirf 7:15am hi hua hai aaj toh acp sir mujhpar proud feel karenge ki wah daya aaj toh tumane kamal hi kar diya aaj toh tum time se bureau aa gaye. He became happy and moved towards to dining hall.

In dining hall

Daya: wow yaar kya khushboo aa rahi hai. Jara mai bhi toh dekhoon aaj mere bhaisahab ne aakhir aisa kya bana diya jisase poora dining hall mahak raha hai aur phir woh dakkan kholkar dekhata hai wow matar paneerrrrrrrr...aur sath me aaloo ka paratha aaj toh abhijeet ne mera dil khush kar diya maan kar raha hai usake hath choom loon. Par yeh janab hai kahan. He yelled : abhiiiiiiiiii...kahan ho mere bhai jaldi aaja yaar but there was no reply. Daya was waiting almost ten minute but abhijeet was not came in dining hall.

Daya again yelled: aree yaar abhi aa na yaar mujhse aur raha nahi ja raha tujhe toh pata hai na ki mujhe matar paneer aur aaloo ke parathe kitane pasand hai agar me khane pe aa gaya toh phir tujhe aaj bureau ki canteen me sandweech khakar gujara karna padega phir mujhse mat kehana. But there was no reply so he moved towards to kitchan and found abhijeet was talking on mobile and coffee ka pani ubal ubal kar aadha ho gaya tha.

Daya pov: ohhhhh toh bhabhiji se baat chal rahi hai ab late nahi ho raha hai janab ko. Then he moved towards to gas and making coffee after five minute he pour coffee into two mug then he looked at abhijeet. He was still talking to his tarikaji so he moved towards to him and stand in front of him and show him his wrist watch which showed 7:40am. Then abhijeet immediately said bye to tarika and said aree daya tumane itani der laga di ready hone me.

Daya became shocked: what do you mean maine der laga di. For kind your information mai peechale 20 minute se tumhara wait kar raha hoon dining table par aur jab tum nahi aaye toh mai tumahe kitchen me dhoondne chala aaya toh dekha janab phone par apani tarikaji se baat karne me busy hai. Waise tum aisi kya baat kar rahe the ki tumahe meri aawaj bhi sunai nahi de rahi thi haan aur na hi time ka khayal raha.

Abhijeet: aree yaar kuch nahi bas thanks ke raha tha matar paneer aur aaloo ke parathon ke liye.

Daya: ohhhhhhh toh yeh sab bhabhiji ne banlaye hai tabhi itani achchi khushboo aa rahi hai. After hearing bhabhiji on daya's mouth abhijeet was turn into red. Which was noticed by daya so he said in naughty smile waise abhijeet tum itani der se unahe sirf thanks hi bol rahe the. Aise kaise thanks keh rahe the jise bolane me tumahe 20 minute lag gaye haan.

Abhijeet: aree yaar sorry bolane me itana time nahi laga woh toh mai unase matar paneer aur aaloo ke parathe banane ki vidhi pooch raha tha he said in innocence face. Now daya was slapped on his forehead.

Daya: kya yaar abhijeet tumahara kuch nahi ho sakta maine socha itani der me tumane apani shadi ki aur family planning kar li hogi.

Abhijeet: kyun majak kar rahe ho daya haan yahan mai unase abhi tak dil ki baat nahi keh pa raha hoon aur tum shadi ki aur family planning ki baat kar rahe ho haan. Chalo ab bahut ho gaya majak ab hum breakfast karein nahi toh thanda ho jayega.

Daya: haan yaar bahut bhook lag rahi hai.

Then they finished their breakfast and moved towards to bureau.

They reached bureau at 8:10am. As soon as they saw acp sir's car in parking lot abhijeet became worried.

abhijeet: mar gaye yaar poore dus minute late hai hum. Aaj toh humari khair nahi.

Daya: aree tum itana tension mat karo mai hoon na tumhare sath. Ek kaam karo tum pahoonchon jab tak mai car park karke aata hoon.

Abhijeet : haan theek hai and he came out from car and moved towards to enterance gate of bureau. Then he peeped inside and found. Acp sir was romming hare and there in anger and his anger was on peek. Abhijeet could not want to go inside alone so he was waiting for daya. Daya also came there and said.

Daya: kya hua abhijeet tum yahan kyun khade ho. Then abhijeet signal him towards to acp sir. He also peeped inside.

Acp sir was roaming here and there. He was looking again and again wall clock and murmur.

Acp sir: yeh dono kabhi nahi sudharenge 8:10am ho chuke hai lekin abhi tak dono ka namo nishan nahi hai. Abhi kuch hi der mai woh vampire aa jayega agar yeh dono unase pahale nahi aaye toh bhookha sher ki tarah mujh par jhapat padega mera khoon choosane ke liye. Maine warn kiya tha abhijeet ko ki ek minute bhi late mat hona varne tumhari khair nahi par in dono ke kaan me joo tak nahi rengati. Dcp sir sahi kehate hai maine hi un dono ko kuch jayada hi sar par chada rakha hai aur issi ka yeh dono fayda uthate rehate hai hunh. Ab rojana ki tarah late aayenge aur phir ek bolega sir mai toh jaldi aa jata par yeh daya hai na ise uthane me time lag gaya aur hum late ho gaye aur phir doosara immediately bolega nahi mai toh jaldi uth gaya tha woh toh abhijeet dr. tarika se baat karne me lag gaya toh hum late ho gaye he said in imitating. Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other in shocked. Waise isame un dono ki galti nahi hai meri galti hai yeh jante hua bhi ki woh dono bahana bana rahe hai phir bhi unake innocence face dekhkar melt ho jata hoon kya karoon baap hoon mai unaka. Lekin aaj aisa nahi hoga aaj unake samane acp pradyuman hoga na ki unaka baap. Aaj mai un dono ki baaton me aane wala nahi hoon aur na hi unake innocence face ko dekhkar melt ho jaoonga.

daya: ohhhhh god abhijeet aaj toh lagata hai kuch jayada hi para garm hai. Aaj acp sir ke samane humari daal nahi galane wali.

abhijeet: haan yaar mujhe bhi yahi lagata hai. Par ab kya karein is bhookhe sher se bachane ke liye agar andar nahi jate toh doosara bhookha sher peeche se aa jayega.

Daya: haan yaar humare ek taraf khai hai toh doosari taraf kua hai.

Abhijeet: haan yaar agar tune kuch idea nahi socha toh yeh dono sher milakar hume bina namak mirch lagaye aise hi kachcha chaba jayenge.

Daya: haan abhijeet kuch na kuch toh sochna hi padega.

Here in bureau

acp sir pov: jarur yeh dono kahin baithkar kuch na kuch bahana soch rahe honge. Par inko pata nahi hai ki aaj mai inake drama me aane wala nahi hoon mai bhi toh dekhoon mere bete aakhir kaun sa bahana karte hai. Mujhse bachne ke liye.

After thinking something daya said to abhijeet: mil gaya idea then he narrate abhijeet. Bus abhijeet mai jaisa kehta hoon waisa hi karta ja.

Abhijeet: kahin koi gadbad toh nahi hogi na daya.

Daya: aree tu chinta mat kar yeh mera plan hai kuch gadbad nahi hoga. Then he pick something into his jeans pocket.

Abhijeet: yeh kya hai daya.

daya: yeh blood hai meri jaan aur ab tu chup reh. Aur mujhe tera thoda sa make over karne de. Abhijeet became surprised.

abhijeet: blood yeh blood kahan se aaya tere paas haan.

Daya blink his eyes and said: aree daya ki jaan yeh sab rakhana padta hai mujhe apane paas jane kab mujhe isaki jarurat pad jaye aur ab tu ekdam chup ho ja aur mujhe mera kaam karne de. Aur daya phir abhijeet ki shirt ki sleeves par kuch lagata hai aur baad me woh apani finger muh me lekar choosata hai.

abhijeet: ab yeh kya ho raha hai haan.

Daya: aree dikhayi nahi deta apana hemoglobin bada raha hoon. Then abhijeet moved his shirt sleeves near his nose and smell it.

Abhijeet: tu pagal ho gaya hai daya haan. Acp sir ek second me pehchan jayenge ki yeh khoon ke dhababe nahi tomato saus hai. tera idea ek dum flop hai samajha. Agar pakade gaye toh aaj pakaka humari khair nahi.

daya: dekh abhijeet isake alawa humare paas aur koi idea nahi hai

abhijeet: nahi hai toh kya hua haan lekin tere is idea se acp sir aur bhadak jayenge aur woh hume bina namak masala lagaye hi kachcha chaba jayenge.

Daya: toh tere paas koi plan hai kya unase bachne ka haan. Abhijeet nodded his head in no. Toh andar chalein bhagwan ka naam lekar aur apana drama shuru karein. Abhijeet nodded and then both of them entered inside.

In bureau...

acp sir noticed both of them. As soon as they enter acp sir gave deadly look towards him which made them shivered inside and As soon as acp sir about to scold them but cut by daya.

Daya: abhijeet dekha tumane hum poore 15 minute late ho gaye hai kya jarurat thi tumahe car rokane ki haan maine tumahe kitana mana kiya tha nahi abhijeet chalo varna hume late ho jayega aur hum jaldi nahi pahoonche toh acp sir naraj ho jayenge. Par nahi tumahe toh meri baat sunani hi nahi hai ab dekh lo acp sir kitane gusase me hai humase. Then acp sir again open his mouth to say something but this time cut by abhijeet.

Abhijeet: Toh kya karta mai haan tumane dekha na woh aunty ko kitana jamkar chakkar aa gaya tha aur woh kaise sadak par gir gayi aur unake sar par se khoon nikal raha tha yeh dekhakar bhi anjaan ban jata sirf isliye ki hum bureau aane ho late ho jayenge haan aur acp sir naraj ho jayenge. Then he turn to acp sir and said sir aap hi bataiye agar hum bureau ja rahe hai aur kisi old lady ko chakkar aa jaye aur woh road par gir jaye toh kya hume rukana nahi chahiye. Acp sir looked him and said but he cut by daya.

Daya: Haan dekha tha maine par unako sabhalane ke liye aur bhi toh log aa gaye the phir tum kyun ruke haan.

Abhijeet: bhale hi unako sambhalane ke liye aur log aa gaye the par mai ek cid officer hoon aur humara farz banata hai ki hume koi musibat me dikhe toh hume rukakar unaki help karani chahiye. Aur waise bhi hume acp sir ne apane farz se peeche hutana nahi sikhaya hai kyun sir maine sahi kaha na. both looked at him Now his anger was vanished and he looked towards them.

Acp sir about to say something but this time interrupt by dcp sir.

Dcp sir: kis farz ki baat kar rahe ho tum abhijeet. Then three of them were turn towards to dcp sir and wished him.

Abhijeet: aree sir woh toh mai yeh keh raha tha ki aapane aur acp sir ne hume kabhi peeche hatha nahi sikhaya hai. Now Dcp sir became happy.

acp sir pov: sab samajh raha hoon mai tum dono ka drama aur tumhara farz aakhir baap hoon tumhara.

Here end the chapter.

i am sorry guys chapter chota tha par i promise next chapter bada hoga aur daya kis case ke liye ahmedabad gaya hai aur next chapter me aap dekhenge ki daya aur shreya ki pahali mulakat kaise hui.


	4. Chapter 4

Aakhir dil mil gaye chapter -4

sorry guys for late update.

Here we go...

Abhijeet pov: waise toh is vampire ke aane par hamesha hi taklif hoti hai kyunki yeh khoon choosane ka ek bhi mauka nahi chodata par aaj inaka aane se khushi ho rahi hai ki hum acp sir se bach gaye. Tabhi dcp sir ke question ne abhijeet ko shocked kar diya.

Dcp sir: vaise abhijeet tumane yeh toh bataya hi nahi ki tum kis farz ki baat kar rahe the. Aur jo tum abhi abhi nibhakar aa rahe ho jise maine tumahe sikhaya hai. Now abhijeet became shocked and looked toward to daya.

Acp sir suppressed his smile in front of dcp sir pov: yahi ki apane seniors ko kaise ulaloo banaya jai.

Abhijeet pov: lo gayi bhens pani me jis baat ka dar tha vahi hua. Ab inahe mai kaise bataoon ki hum koi farz varz nahi nibha rahe the woh toh hum natak kar rahe the ki acp sir ke gussase se kaise bhi bach jaye. Par agar maine inahe kuch nahi bataya toh yeh vampire baal ki khal nikalenge aur mere shareer se do ya teen bottle blood ki kami ho jayegi. Aur agar yadi acp sir ko jara sa bhi hum par shak ho gaya ki yeh koi farz varz nahi sirf ek natak hai unake gussase se bachane ke liye toh gaye kaam se phir toh dono milkar mujhe hospital hi pahuncha denge. Ab mai kya karoon yeh daya ne bhi mujhe kahan phasa diya aur khud toh kaise masoom bankar khada hai. He was came out after hearing dcp sir's voice.

Dcp sir: abhijeet ...abhijeet kahan kho gaye haan maine tumase kuch poocha hai na.

Abhijeet: haa...haan sir kahin nahi wo mai soch raha tha ki ab aapako kaise bataoon sir.

acp sir pov: ab aaye na uoonth pahad ke neeche. Kyun bachoo apane baap ko ulaloo banane ki koshish kar rahe the na ab is vampire ko ulaloo banao. He came out his thought after hearing dcp sir's voice.

Dcp sir: aree kaise kya aapane muh se bolo aur kya.

Abhijeet: wo...wo sir baat yeh hai ki hum bureau aa rahe the tabhi humane ek old lady ko chakkar khakar girte hua dekha aur hum usaki madad karne ke liye ruk gaye.

Then daya also said: haan sir aur is baat ke liye maine ise kaha bhi ki acp sir aur dcp sir naraj ho jayenge agar hum late ho gaye toh isliye hume bureau chalana chahiye par un aunty ke sar se blood nikal raha tha jise dekhkar abhijeet ne mana kar diya aur kaha ki hum in aunty ko aisi halat me nahi chodana chahiye hume apane farz se peeche nahi hatana chahiye humare dcp sir aur acp sir ne hume yahi sikhaya hai. After hearing this dcp sir became so much happy. Aur hum unaki madad karane ruk gaye aur dekhiye na sir abhijeet ka shirt bhi kitana kharab ho gaya hai aur pata hai un aunty ne hume kitani duayein di.

Abhijeet: haan sir aaj hume un aunty se bahut sari duayein mili par maine bhi keh diya ki in duaon ke asali huk dar toh dcp sir aur acp sir hai jinhone hume hamesha sikhaya hai ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaye apane farz se hume peeche nahi hatana chahiye.

Daya: aree nahi abhijeet yeh baat toh maine boli thi tum bhool rahe ho shayad.

Abhijeet: aree daya kya fark padta hai ki yeh baat kisane kahi thi isase badkar achcha kya ho sakta hai ki humare dcp sir ko kitani duayein mili hai. Ab sir aap hi bataiye mai kuch galat keh raha hoon. He looked towards to dcp sir.

Dcp sir: aree nahi abhijeet tumane kuch galat nahi keh rahe. I am proud of you. After hearing this abhijeet looked towards to daya and blinked.

Acp sir pov: manana padega mere beton ko. Agar future me olampic me ulaloo banane ka koi competition hota toh gold medal jarur in dono ko hi milega. Then acp sir's gaze fell down on abhijeet's shirt and think jara mai bhi toh dekhoon ki yeh kis tarah ka blood hai jo itani jaldi in dono ke pass available ho gaya. Here dcp sir's phone was ringing and he picked up and talked. Then acp sir moved towards to abhijeet and daya. Acp sir ko apani taraf aata hua dekhkar daya and abhijeet became worried and looking at each other and whispered.

Abhijeet: mar gaye daya yeh acp sir toh idhar hi aa rahe hai ab kya hoga.

Daya: haan yaar.

Abhijeet: ab kya karein daya kahin hum pakade gaye toh.

Daya: aree yaar tum aise ghabarao mat nahi toh hum such me hi pakade jayenge.

Here acp sir came close to them and looked at them. Both daya and abhijeet were strongly trying to face him and control himself in front of him.

Daya: si...sir aa...aap hume aise kyun dekh rahe hai.

Acp sir: mai apane honhar beton ko dekh raha hoon jo mere sikhaye gaye har ek farz ko kitani imandari se poora karte hai. Kyun abhijeet mai such keh raha hoon na. And he direct looked towards to abjijeet and then his shirt.

Abhijeet became worried about acp sir's stare and thought: ohhhhh god acp sir toh meri shirt ko ghoor rahe hai kahin unahe pata na chal jaye ki yeh blood nahi tomato saus hai. Aree yaar yeh daya ne bhi mujhe kahan phasa diya. He became tensed. Aur darr ke mare usake face par pasina aa jata hai.

After looking abhijeet's fiery face daya was thought: yeh abhijeet bhi na kaha tha maine jayada tension mat le. Ab agar pol nahi khulani hogi toh bhi khul jayegi. Isaki halat dekhkar acp sir ko jarur shak ho jayega.

Acp sir: aree abhijeet kya baat hai itana pasina kyun aa raha hai tabiyat toh theek hai na tumhari.

Abhijee: ha...haan sir m...mai toh bilkul theek hoon. Par aapako aisa kyun lag raha hai.

Acp sir directly looked at his eyes: par mujhe toh aisa nahi lag raha ki tum theek ho. Dekho ac on hai phir bhi tumahe kitana pasina aa raha hai.

Maintime dcp sir called them. so acp sir turn towards to dcp sir and daya and abhijeet became sighed.

Abhijeet: huuuuushhhhhh aaj toh baal baal bach gaye varna aaj hume acp sir se koi nahi bacha sakta.

Daya: aur nahi toh kya. Tumhari buri acting ki wajah se acp sir ke samne humari pol jo khulane wali thi. Abhijeet made a face. Maine kaha tha na jayada tension mat kar.

abhijeet : oh hello mister agar acp sir tumahe aise ghoor kar dekhate tab pata chalta kaun kitani achchi acting karta hai. Main time acp sir turn again towards to them and said.

Acp sir: abhijeet aur daya tum dono meeting ke baad mere cabin me aakar milo. After hearing this both daya and abhijeet became shocked and confused too.

Daya: cabin me pa...par kyun sir ku...kuch kaam tha kya.

Acp sir: aree kuch nahi bas tum dono ki kuch khatir dari karani thi. Both daya and abhijeet became more confused.

Abhijeet: khatirdari woh kis liye sir.

Acp sir: aree tum dono ne aaj kitana bada farz nibhaya us khushi me. Maintime they heard again dcp sir's voice and they moved toward to him.

Abhijeet pov: yeh sir kis prakar ki khatirdari ki baat kar rahe the kahin unko hum par shak toh nahi ho gaya.

Daya pov : kya baat hai isase pahale humane itane bade bade farz nibhaye par pahale kabhi sir ne humari khatirdari nahi ki toh phir aaj kis liye. Mujhe toh daal me jarur kuch kala nazar aa raha hai balki poori dal hi kali nazar aa rahi hai. Both were came out after hearing dcp sir voice.

Dcp sir: jisake liye maine tum logo ko bulaya hai kya ab woh kaam kar le.

Acp sir and duo: yes sir. Then all four take their seat.

Dcp: maine tum logo isliye bulaya tha ki humare paas do secret mission aaye hai.

Acp sir: sir ek sath do.

Dcp sir: haan pradyuman ek sath do aaye hai. Pahala mission ahmedabad me hai wahan ke ek college me drugs ki supply ka case aaya hai. Us college me pichale ek do saal se kuch galat activity ho rahi hai. Wahan ke principle aur parents ke complaint karane par pahale yeh case ko crime branch ko diya gaya tha aur unake investigation karane par koi fayda nahi hua kyunki unke hath un mujrimo ke khilaf koi saboot hath nahi laga...aur baad me political pressure ki wajah se yeh case band karna pada...

Acp sir: sir yeh toh bahut galat hai isase toh kai student ki life barbad ho jayegi.

Dcp sir: haan aur isiliye ab yeh case humare hath me aaya hai par isake bare abhi kisi ko pata nahi hai ki yeh case phir se open ho gaya hai isaliye hume is case par bahut secretly kaam karna padega.

Abhijeet: theek hai sir toh hume ahmedabad ke liye kab nikalna hai.

Dcp sir: nahi abhijeet is mission par tumahe nahi jana hai is mission par bas daya jayega. Duo and acp sir became shocked.

Daya: kyaaaaaa...par sir mai hi kyun.

Dcp sir: kyunki ek tum hi ho jo is mission me bina shak ke daiyare me aaye is mission ko successfully handle kar sakate ho.

daya became confused: woh kaise sir.

Dcp sir: kyunki is mission ke liye hume aise officer ki jarurat hai jisaka background gujrat se related ho aur use thodi bahut gujrati bhi aati ho taki wo bol sake aur samajh sake. Aur tumhara bachpan toh surat ke orphanage me nikala hai toh tum se behtar officer kaun hoga.

Acp sir: par sir yeh mission bahut dangerous hai ise daya akele kaise solve kar payega.

Dcp sir: Tumahe kisane kaha pradyuman ki ise daya akele solve karega. Maine bahut soch samajh kar ek team taiyar ki hai jo mujhe daily report karenge. Kyunki yeh bahut secret mission hai isliye team members ko bhi jankari nahi hai ki is mission me kaun kaun unake sath kaam kar raha hai sabne apana identy aur profession change kar liya hai. Daya tumahe kal morning me ahmedabad ke liye nikalna hai. Monday se tumahe college join karna hai.

Daya: sir mujhe kaun se subject ke professor ki post par appoint kiya gaya hai.

Dcp sir: tum wahan professor bankar nahi balki student bankar jaoge samajhe tum.

Daya became more shocked he was murmur: kyaaaaaa. Par sir mai kahin se student nahi lagata hoon woh log mujhe ek jhatake me pehchan jayenge.

Dcp sir: tum kya lagate ho aur kya nahi lagate ho yeh mujhe tumase poochane ki jarurat nahi samjhe tum. Aur waise bhi mujhe wahan ek professor ko hi bhejana hota toh mai abhijeet ko bhejata kyunki wo professor ke roll ke liye bilkul perfect hai.

Abhijeet pov: hainnnnnn...toh kya mai itana bujurg dikhata hoon ki meri body figure professor ki tarah lag rahi hai.

Dcp sir: Aur waise bhi student bankar jaoge toh kisi ko bhi tum par shak nahi hoga aur tum aasani se student ke beech me ghul mil jaoge. Aur unahe bato hi baton me aasani se phasa sakte ho aur hume jo information chahiye wo nikalva sakte ho.

Acp sir and abhijeet pov: haan yeh kaam me toh isaka dimag bahut tej chalta hai. Logon ko ulaloo banane me toh isane phd le rakhi hai.

Daya: phir bhi sir meri age ko dekhakar unahe jarur shak ho jayega.

Dcp sir: nahi hoga. Wahan ke principle ne already college management ko agree kar liya hai yeh keh kar ki tum unake friend ke orphanage me the aur financial problem ki wajah se panch saal pahale apani padai complete nahi kar paye isliye ab jab tumhari financial problem thodi solve ho gayi hai toh tum apani padai complete karna chahte ho. Aur unhone tumhara admission ma final me karva diya hai.

Daya: par sir ma final me hi kyun.

Dcp sir: kyunki daya kafi complaint ma final ke student ke parents ne ki hai. Aur haan principle ne tumhare rahane ke liye pg ka bandovast bhi kar diya hai.

Daya became annoyed: sir pg hi kyun mai hostel me bhi toh ruk sakta hoon.

Dcp sir: hostel me toh maine already kuch log rakh diye hai jo wahan ki jankari mujhe dete rahenge. Tum jahan pg bankar rahoge wahan already do student hai jo tumhare class me hai toh unase tum un student ke bare me jankari le sakte ho jo hostel me nahi hai samajhe ab.

Daya: ok sir. Sir ek baat poochani thi ki mujhe wahan kab tak rehana padega.

Dcp sir: yeh toh tumahare work par depend karata hai phir bhi 5 or 6 month toh lag hi jayenge.

daya pov: kyaaaa...5 or 6 month. woh bhi akele mai kaise reh paoonga abhijeet aur acp sir ke bina. In dono ke bina toh mai ek din bhi nahi reh sakata toh itane mahine kaise gujarunga. He became annoyed.

Dcp sir: Aur haan ek baat toh mai keha na bhool hi gaya tumase daya ki college ka timing subah 9 oclock hai. Usake baad college me entry nahi hai toh tum time se college pahoonch jana. Daya was more annoyed after hearing this.

Abhijeet and acp sir were looking at daya's annoyed face and his expression. They were suppressed their laugh and thought lo gayi bhensh pani me phir toh ho gaya mission. Ab is kumbhkaran ko wahan par time se kaun uthayega aur upar se jisake ghar yeh paying guest bankar ja raha hai unaka toh haal aur bura hone wala hai isake alaram clock se.

Then both were came out their thought after hearing Dcp sir voice. Dcp to abhijeet.

Dcp sir: pradyuman tumahe aur abhijeet ko kal goa ke liye nikalana hai. Wahan ek ss hospital me medical check ke dauran ek patient ki maut ho gayi hai. Aur us patient ke relative ne us hospital ke khilaf case bhi report kiya hai aur aise hi 3 - 4 case aur aaye hai. Police ko shak hai ki us hospital me kuch illegal kaam ho rahe hai wahan body parts ko becha ja raha hai. Par koi saboot nahi milane ke karan abhi tak culprit pakade nahi gaye hai. Isliye is case ko cid ko diya gaya hai. Aur sab se badi baat yeh hai ki jin patient ke relative ne us hospital ke khilaf report darj karayi hai un sab ko wahan ke hk builder ne medical check up ke liye bheja tha.

Acp sir: Toh sir sabse pahale hume us builder se milana padega.

Dcp sir: haan par...

Abhijeet: par kya sir.

Dcp sir: mai soch raha hoon ki tum aur dr tarika wahan couple bankar jao aur us builder se rent par flat lene ki baat karo.

Jab abhijeet ne suna ki use tarika ke sath couple bankar goa jana hai he became so much happy.

Abhijeet pov: Wahhhh abhijeet babu goa jaisa romantic place aur romantic bleach aur upar se tarikaji jaisi beautiful sathi ka sath badiya hai. Aur woh bhi hum couple jodi ke rup me ja rahe hai . After thinking this his face turn into red. After looking abhijeet's red face daya became more annoyed.

Daya pov: dcp sir ne toh hud hi kar di hai aree maine is vampire ka kya bigada tha jo mujhe banvash bhej rahe hai aur woh bhi akele mai kaise abhijeet aur acp sir ke bina reh sakoonga. hunh...

Dcp sir: toh yeh rahi tumhari goa ki flight ki tickets aur daya yeh tumhari ahmedabad ke flight ki ticket aur haan yeh letter principal ko de dena ok. Daya was nodded and take his ticket and letter from dcp sir. Then dcp sir left from there.

Here acp sir looked towards his son's face abhijeet's shyly smiley face and daya's annoyed face. A smile crept on his lips. Whole day passed like this abhijeet was lost in his thought and he was planing ki kaise wo dr tarika ke sath goa ke beach par time spend karega. Every time daya looked towards to abhijeet aur abhijeet ke chehare par khushi dekh kar daya became annoyed and jelous.

Daya pov: hunh ek toh mujhe is baat ki taklif ho rahi hai ke mai kaise isake aur acp sir ke bina rahoonga itane mahino tak aur ise dekho koi fark hi nahi pad raha. Dekho kaise hash raha hai yeh baat sunkar ki kal use aur dr. tarika ko couple bankar mission par goa jana hai aur mere bare me ek baar bhi nahi soch raha hai ki kal se itane mahino ke liye mai usase door ja raha hoon. Hunhhhhhh... yeh toh aise khush ho raha hai jaise apani tarikaji ke sath honey moon par ja raha ho.

Next day abhirika and acp sir left for goa and daye left for ahmedabad with bad mood. He was missing abhijeet and acp sir very badly.

Daya reached at ahmedabad at 11:00am and check in his hotel and went his room. After get fresh an up. He checked his mobile almost hoping ki abhijeet ya acp sir ka koi miss call ho. but there was no missed call. So he throw his mobile on bed.

daya murmur: hunhhhhh... mujhe unase bichade poore panch ghante ho gaye hai lekin abhijeet ne jara sa bhi mujhe miss nahi kiya...Kya maine us par itana julm kiya hai ki mujhe yaad bhi nahi kiya ja sakta. Areee jab sath me tarika jaisi beautiful sathi hai toh doston ki kahan yaad aayegi. I promise mai bhi ise call nahi karoonga aur ab mai bhi dekhta hoon aakhir kab tak ise meri yaad nahi aati hai hunhhhh... Hunhhhh..."dost dost na raha pyar pyar na raha...zindagi hume tera aitbar na raha". Par kam se kam acp sir ko toh mujhe call karna chahiye tha par unhone bhi mujhe miss nahi kiya. Main time daya's mobile was ringing and he became happy...yes aa gayi na meri yaad jarur abhijeet hi hoga...then he immediately grabbed his mobile and checked caller id. After looking at caller id daya's happiness was became vanished and he was became irritated.

Daya murmr: Yeh toh dcp sir ka call hai jinahe yaad karna tha unhone toh yaad nahi kiya aur par kam se kam is vampire ko toh meri yaad aa gayi. Then he picked the call.

Daya to dcp sir: good after noon sir.

Dcp sir: Haan good afternoon daya. Achche se pahoonch gaye koi dikkat toh nahi aayi.

After hearing this daya's mood became normal and he said: No sir koi dikkat nahi aayi.

Dcp sir: That's good. Ab tum Jaldi se apana get up change kar lena aur haan apani identity bhi ok.

Daya: yes sir.

Dcp sir: aur daya sabse pahale jakar tum koi lokal sim ka bandowast kar lo aur phir us number se mujhe message kar dena ar haan apana new name bhi ok.

Daya: yes sir.

Dcp sir: aur haan kal college jakar sabse pahale principal sir se mil lena aur unahe wo letter de dena ok.

Daya: yes sir. Then the call was disconnect.

Daya pov: chalo ab mai sabse pahale apana get up change kar leta hoon taki koi mujhe pehchan nahi paye aur phir jakar koi mobile shop se local sim ka bandowast karta hoon aur apane liye kuch kapde bhi kharid leta hoon taki college me pahan sakun.

After half an hour daya left for marketing.

Here a girl who was looking beautiful in her white and red anarkali suit. She was waiting for someone before half an hour. She was continuously looking towards to entrance. Now she was fuming in anger and murmuring : areee yeh kab tak aayegi bol rahi thi ki bas do minute me aa jaoongi but abhi half an hour hone ko aa gaya hai par isake do minute poore nahi hua aane do ise aaj mai ise nahi chodane wali.

After ten more minute another girl was coming and said sorry...sorry.

First girl: what sorry haan pata hai mai kab se tumhara wait kar rahi hoon aur 40 minute ke baad tumhare two minute hote hai haan.

second girl: sorry na priya ab jane bhi do yaar.

Priya: tum hamesha aise hi karti ho shreya.

shreya: achcha baba mai apane kaan pakadti hoon aage se aisa kabhi nahi hoga.

Priya: ok fine. Ab mall ke ander chalein.

Shreya: haan yaar chalo waise bhi kafi der ho gayi hai aur phir hume jaldi ghar bhi pahoonchna hai nahi toh maa naraj ho jayengi.

Priya: haan yaar. Waise tumahe itani der kyun lag gayi haan.

Shreya: aree yaar wo library me time lag gaya.

Priya: tum aur tumhari kitabein bas usake alawa tumahe kuch pata bhi hai kya ho raha hai.

They went inside the mall.

Here daya purchased sim and moved towards to mall for purchasing some t-shirt and jeans for him. He went inside the mall.

Here shreya and priya went ladies section for purchasing some designer suit. They were looking suit and talking to each other.

Shreya: tu kya bol rahi thi kya ho raha hai aajkal college me haan.

Priya: tujhe nahi pata kya chal raha hai college me oh mai bhi na kaise bhul gayi ki mai ek kitabi keede ko kaise pata chalega ki humare college me kya chal raha hai.

Shreya: jayada nautanki karane ki jarurat nahi mujhe nahi janana ki kya chal raha hai.

priya : aree yaar batati hoon naraj kyun hoti hai. wo jo apani class me jo neelam hai na.

Shreya : kaun.

Priya : aree wo hi jo hamesha rohan ke aage peeche ghoomti rehti hai.

shreya : achcha wo haan toh.

Priya : wo bata rahi thi ki wo jo rohan hai na aaj wo tumhari bahut tarif kar raha tha.

shreya became surprised: me...meri tarif.

Priya : ha...haan teri tarif kar raha tha.

Shreya : par aaj toh wo class me dikhayi nahi diya.

Priya : ohhhh ho toh humari kitabi keede ko pata hai ki rohan class me nahi aaya haan... aakhir baat kya hai haan.

Shreya became irrited: will you shut up priya tum pagal toh nahi ho gayi na... Mai aur us bekar ke ladak ke bare me sochungi jo humesha falatu me hungama karta rehata hai class me aur poore college me. Aur doosaron ko tang karana usaka shauk hai.

Priya: aree itana bhi bura nahi hai wo. Kitana handsome hai aur sabse badi baat is college ke trusty ka beta hai wo. Ladkiyan toh usaki girl friend banane ke liye marti hai.

Shreya:Hunhhhh...marti hogi kyunki wo sab andhi hai. Shreya became annoyed and irritated so she moved.

priya : areee baat toh sun meri kahan jaa rahi hai.

Shreya : mujhe teri koi faltu baten nahi sunana samjhi. And i warn you aienda mere aur tere beech me usaki baat kabhi nahi honi chahiye samjhi.

Priya: aree shreya naraj kyun ho rahi ho. mujhe toh us neelam ne kaha tha isliye tujhe bataya.

Shreya : Then you can clearly informed her i don't like it at all. Mujhe in sab chakkar me nahi phasana hai.

Priya : achcha yeh tu keh rahi hai haan jise romantic movie dekhana kitana pasand hai.

Shreya : Yes i love to watch romantic movie but i am very simple girl. Mai pagal nahi hoon jo in pyar. vyar ke chakkar me nahi padna hai.

Priya : achcha jo pyar karte ha wo pagal hote hai haan.

Shreya : Priya pyar karane me aur pyar hone me bahut fark hota hai.

Priya : achcha mai bhi toh sunoo kya fark hota hai.

Shreya : jo pyar kiya jaye usame hamesha selfishness aur dhokha hota hai aur jo pyar khud b khud ho jaye usame true emotion hote hai feelings hoti hai aur yahan tak ki ek doosare ke liye jaan bhi dene se peeche nahi hatate. Aur bas ab tum yeh faltu ki batein chodo aur shopping me dhayan do varna mai ja rahi hoon yahan se.

Priya: ok baba sorry chal ab apana gussa thook de. Mai tujhe teri manpasand icecream khilati hoon choco chips.

After hearing choco chips ice cream shreya became normal and happy like a little girl.

Shreya : Haan theek hai par meri ek shart hai tujhe teen ice cream leni padegi.

Priya became shocked: teen par hum toh do hai na.

Shreya: haan hum to do hai par mai do ice cream khaongi.

Priya : shreya tu na ice cream ke mamale me bilkul ek choti si bachchi ki bachchi hai. Then both moved towards to ice cream parlor.

Here daya was purchased some t-shirts and jeans.

Daya pov: chalo bahut shopping ho gayi ab chalkar food area me jakar kuch kha leta hoon bahut bhook lag rahi hai. Then he moved towards to food area. Maintime his eyes fell down on someone and he became shocked.

Daya pov: yeh yeh toh raghu hai Drug mafia ka right hand. Jarur yeh yahan koi drug deal karane aaya hai. Ek kaam karta hoon isaka peecha karta hoon hosakta hai jis mission ke liye mai yahan aaya hoon usaka koi saboot hath lag jaye aur yeh mission aaj hi complete ho jaye. Then he chase raghu carefully.

Here shreya and priya purchsed their choco chips ice cream coan. Shreya was too much happy.

Here as soon as daya came close to raghu he was collide someone and both were lost their balance and fell down on floor.

Daya was on the top and that person was on bottom. Daya was opened his eyes and looked towards to person and shocked. There was a girl under his weight. Aur usake chehare par icecream lagi hui thi aur usaki aankhein band thi. He was lost in her he was completely forget that ki woh raghu ka peecha kar raha tha. He was came out his sense after hearing the voice of girl.

Shreya : hello ohhh mister kya behare ho kya haan kab se aawaj laga rahi hoon utho mujhe derd ho raha hai. Then daya immediately stand up and he remember that ki woh raghu ka peecha kar raha tha. Then he was looking here and there to found raghu but he was not there.

Daya pov : ohhhh shit yaar agar yeh ladki beech me nahi aayi hoti toh mai us raghu ko follow karke asali culprit tak pahoonch jata aur aaj hi yeh case solve ho jata ab itane bade mall me mai us raghu ko kaise dhoondoonga. Yeh ladkiyan bhi na dekhkar kyun nahi chalti hai.

Priya : shreyaaaaaaa...tu theek hai. Then she gave her hand to shreya and helped her to stand up. She looked towards to shreya's face and a smile crept on her lips and she burst out into laughter.

Shreya became confused : tu itana haas kyun rahi hai haan.

Priya : agar tu apana chehara dekhegi toh tu bhi aise hi hasegi.

Shreya became more confused : kya hua hai mere chehare ko haan.

Aur phir priya apane hath se shreya ke galon par chipake ice cream kon ko nikalkar shreya ko dikhati hai. Then she wiped her face with Hankey.

Shreya pov: ohhhhh no meri choco chips ice cream poori kharab ho gayi. Shit yaar maine toh isaki ek bite bhi test nahi ki thi. Yeh sab usake wajah se hua hai jo mujhse takraya tha. Nahi chodungi mai use jisane meri choco chips ice cream ka aur mera yeh haal kiya hai. Then daya and shreya both were turn around towards to each other.

Here the chapter end.

Toh aage kya hota hai shreya aur daya ke beech janane ke liye meri story se jude rahiye.

Always keep loving dareya.


	5. Chapter 5

Aakhir dil mil gaye chapter -5

Here we go ...

Shreya and daya both looked at each other in anger then daya burst out

Daya : tumahe dikhayi nahi deta haan andhi ho kya.

Shreya : ohhhhhh hello mr. mind your language ek toh khud ko dikhayi nahi deta aur doosare ko aandha kehate ho haan( Daya became more irritated and looked at her in anger) Aur pata bhi hai aaj tumhari wajah se mera kitana bada nukshan hua hai haan mere dono choco chips ice cream ke kone barbad ho gaye( Daya became shocked and looked at her in disbelieve) Pata bhi hai wo icecream mujhe kitani pasand hai haan maine ek bhi bite nahi chakhi thi aur tumhari wajah se mere dono choco chips cone barbad ho gaye. Dekhkar nahi chal sakate the haan.

Daya pov : hein yeh koi pagal wagal toh nahi hai na mujhe toh lagata hai kisi pagal khane se bhag kar aayi hai.

daya ko aise ghoorate hua dekh kar shreya became irritated : hello mr. aise kya ghoor rahe ho haan mai tumase hi bol rahi hoon.

Daya : are you crazy haan do mamuli si ice cream kone ke liye tum etana hungama kar rahi ho haan. Hunhhhh...yeh achchi rahi haan ulata chor kotwal ko daantein. Aur rahi baat dekh kar chalane ki toh kind your information tum mujhse aakar takrayi ho mai toh apane raste ja raha tha. Pata hai aaj tumhari wajah se wo aadami mere hath se nikal gaya jisaki wajah se mai yahan aaya tha. Ab aise kya ghoor rahi ho haan kabhi koi handsom banda nahi dekha kya. Now shreya became irritated.

Shreya : ohhhhh hello mr. kabhi aayana bhi dekha hai bilkul "chimpangi" dikhate ho. Then she looked at him top to bottom and she made a face...hunhhhhh handsome. Daya became more anger after hearing "chimpangi".

Daya : how dare you call me "chimpangi".

Shreya : haan toh jo such hai wo such hai ab tum usi ki tarllah dikhate ho aur usi ki tarah tum bina dekhe idhar udhar uchal kood machaoge toh mai tumahe chimpangi hi kahoongi na. Ek toh tumane meri ice cream ka nukshan kar diya aur usake liye sorry bolane ki wajay mujhe aankhe dikha rahe ho.

Daya : achcha agar mai chimpangi hoon toh tum jangali billi ho. Shreya became shocked and anger too after hearing "jangli billi" word for her.

Shreya : how dare you call me "Jangali billi"

Daya : Haan toh maine kya galat kaha hai haan apani galti hone ke babjood tum mujhse jangali billiyon ki tarah lad rahi ho. Toh mai tumahe "jangali bilali nahi kahoon toh aur phir kya kahoon haan.

Shreya use apani ungali dikha kar kehati hai : youuuuu mai tumahe chodoongi nahi.

Then priya came between shreya and daya and said please shreya chup ho jao dekho sab idhar hi dekh rahe hai. Mai tumahe doosari ice cream dilwa doongi chal ab yahan se.

Daya : Haan please aap mujhe samajhdar lag rahi hai please ab aap hi inahe samjhaiye. After hearing this shreya became more anger.

Shreya : nahi priya ab toh mai inase hi apana nukshan vsuloongi. Ab yeh chimpangi hi mujhe ice cream dila ke dega.

Daya : Kya kaha mai aur tum jaisi jangali bilali ko ice cream dilaoonga never.

Shreya: ice cream toh tumahe hi dilani padegi mr. chimpangi aur woh bhi four.

Daya: ohhh hello yeh tumhara vaham hai aur please apane sharir ki bhi thodi fikar kiya karo etani ice cream kha kha kar hi toh aise football ki tarah fool gayi ho. This was too much for shreya and she came close to him and hold his collar an said.

Shreya: kya kaha tumane mujhe abhi haan mai tumahe football lag rahi hoon haan. Doosaron ke sharir par comments karane se pahale jara khud ko bhi toh dekh lo bilkul hippopotamus lag rahe ho lamboo.

daya : how dare you call me hippopotamus.

Shreya: and how dare you call me football.

Now priya slapped on her head and looked at them.

Priya pov: ohhhh god mai bhi aaj kahan phas gayi yahan toh baat sulajhne ke wajay ulata aur bad gayi. Dono me se koi bhi haar manane ko taiyaar nahi hai ab mai kya karoon yeh cat fight rokane ke liye. Then priya again interfere between them and said: please ab chup bhi karo ab tum dono dekho sabhi log yahan ikattha ho gaye hai. Then she turn towards to daya and said : aap hi maan jaiye please. Mai janti hoon meri is friend ko yeh bina icecream liye aapako aise jaane nahi degi pleaseeeeeeee.

Priya said so innocencely that daya can't refuse her.

Daya: okk fine.

Then he moved towards to ice cream parlor. Then he heard shreya's voice char nahi panch ice cream daya turn and looked at her in confusion.

Shreya : meri friend priya ko kaun khilayega aakhir usi ki wajah se tum aaj mujhse bache ho. Daya looked at her in disbelive.

Priya: shreya kya tu pagal ho gayi hai kya haan.

Shreya: haan choco chips ice cream ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakti hoon pagalpanti bhi.

Priya: waise banda bahut achcha hai aur handsom bhi.

Shreya: ohhhh hello wo chimpangi kum hippopotamus tujhe handsom lagta hai haan. Aaj tu chalna mere sath kisi achche se eye specialist se tera eye test karwati hoon.

Then daya baught five choco chips ice cream kone and went towards to shreya and priya and gave them choco chips ice cream. After looking four choco chips ice cream shreya became so much happy and she was jumping like kids. Daya looked at her excitement and nodded his head in disbelieve.

Daya pov: such me yeh ladaki toh mujhe pagal khane se bhagi hui lagati hai dekho ice cream ko dekhkar kaise bachchon ki tarah khush ho rahi hai. Then daya looked at priya she gave him fake smile and said.

Priya: thank you for ice cream.

Daya also gave her smile and said: its ok. Then he again looked at shreya and turn to moved towards his hotel.

Daya pov : ohhhh god please ab isase aage aur kuch mere sath bura mat hone dena aaj toh mera din subah se hi kharab hai ek toh woh abhijeet apani tarikaji me aisa khoya hua hai ki use apane dost ki bhi yaad bhi nahi aa rahi aur upar se is crazy ladaki ki wajah se wo raghu mere hath se nikal gaya varna mai aaj hi is case ko khatam kar deta. Ohhh god aaj toh isase mila diya hai please aage isase mulakat na hone paye.

Then he reached his hotel room and activate his sim immediately. Then he was composing message then he stop in between and thinking about something.

Daya pov: maine sim toh le liya hai par ab mai kis naam se dcp sir ko message karoon. But unknowingly he murmur dev. When he heard this name on his mouth some memories flew in his mind. He became felt somthing diffrent and his eyes became moist. Dev wo bhi mujhe isi naam se bulati thi haan yahi naam sahi rahega. Then he sent message with his new name dev patel.

Next day any how daya became ready and left the college. He reached the college at the last moment. As soon as he reached the college gate was closed.

Daya pov: hushhhhhh..aakhir kar me sahi samay par pahoonch hi gaya agar do minute bhi late ho jata toh gate band ho jata aur phir wo vampire mere khoon choosane me koi kasar nahi chodata.

Aur phir wo gourd se principle ke office ke bare me poochata hai. Then he moved toward to principle's room. Then he reached to principle's room and went inside.

Daya : may i come in sir.

Principle : yes.

Daya : good morning sir. mera naam dev patel hai.

Principle : good morning. Haan toh bataiye mr dev mai aapaki kya madad kar sakta hoon.

Daya : woh sir mujhe yahan mr. Hash mukh patel ne bheja hai jo surat me orphanage chalate hai shayad unhone aapase mere admission ke bare me kaha hoga.

After hearing hashmukh patel name principle was understood ki woh ek cid officer hai then he said: aree haan yaad aaya kaisa hai woh.

Daya: sir woh theek hai unhone aapake liye yeh letter diya tha. Then he gave that letter which was given by dcp sir. After reading letter principle sir said: hummm dev maine tumhara admission karva diya hai yeh baat toh tum jaan gaye ho.

Daya : yes sir.

Principle : i hope ki tum apani study poori man lagakar karoge aur hashmukh ne aur maine tumase jo umeed laga rakhi hai tum usake liye apani jee jaan lagakar poora karoge.

Daya was understand what he wants to say.

He was smile and said : dont worry sir aapane aur sir ne mujhse jo umeed laga rakhi hai mai usame jarur safal honga. Bas aapaka ashirbad mere sath rahe toh.

A smile crept on prinsiple's lips and said: woh toh hamesha tumhare sath hai beta. Good luck for your study and welcome to our college.

Daya: thank you sir. Then principle called the peon and said: aree dhansukh jakar mr. Shah ko bulakar lao and peon was left and after 10 minute mr. Shah came inside the cabin and wished principal.

Principle : mr. Shah inase milo yeh hai dev. Then mr. Shah turn towards to daya and looked at him a tall handsome guy who was looking so handsome in his white t-shirt and blue denim jeans and freanch beard. He was admired daya's handsome face.

Daya : good morning sir.

Mr. shah : good morning. Then he turn towards to principle and said : sir yeh kis subject ko padane aaye hai. After hearing this daya became shocked.

Daya pov: maine toh pahale hi kaha tha dcp sir se ki mai kisi bhi angal se student nahi lagata hoon woh log mujhe dekhate hi samajh jayenge.

Principle : nahi mr. shah yeh professor nahi hai yeh toh ma final ka student hai aur aaj se yeh class join karenge.

Mr. shah : ohhhh i am sorry sir wo darasal inako dekhkar mujhe laga ki yeh new professor hai.

Principle : haan oh sakta hai aapako aisa lag raha hoga kyunki yeh panch saal pahale apana pg complete nahi kar paye the apani financial problem ki wajah se aur ab inaki financial position ab pahale se better hai toh yeh apana pg ab complete karana chahte hai.

Mr. Shah : ohhhh thats great.

Then principal called the peon and said: dhansukh tum dev ko ma final ki class tak chor do. Then he turn toward to daya and said : dev tum apani classes over hone ke bad mere cabin me milo.

Daya : ok sir. Then daya left the principle room with peon. After few minute mr. Shah also left the cabin and moved towards the ma final class room.

Here in the class room. All the student were sitting and chatting each other. Two girls of front row were looking for teacher.

First girl : aree yaar yeh shah sir kahan reh gaye abhi tak nahi aaye. Aadha period toh nikal gaya.

second girl: aree yaar mujhe kya pata mai koi unaki bodi gourd thodi na hoon.

Then third girl who was sitting behind of them was said : aree shreya tum etana pareshan kyun hoti ho haan waise bhi is baar bhi tum hi top karne wali ho. Then shreya and second girl were turn around and looked towards her.

Shreya : kya yaar saloni kyun majak kar rahi hai.

Saloni to second girl: kyun priya kya maine kuch galat kaha.

Priya : nahi nahi saloni tumane bilkul sahi kaha.

Here mr. Shah reached near the classroom and found daya was waiting him outside the class room.

Mr. Shah : aree tum yahan kya kar rahe ho.

Daya : wo sir maai aapaka wait kar raha tha. Maintime mr. Shah's mobile was ringing and he picked the mobile and signal to daya to go inside the class room. As soon as daya was enter in the class room all were looked at him except shreya and priya because they were looking behind.

Here as soon as saloni looked toward daya and she was murmuring : wow yaar he was looking so handsome, so cute yaar. Aur white t-shirt and blue denim jeans me toh gajab dha raha hai (Now shreya and priya became confused and looking at each other and murmur: ' ise kya hua achanak se'). Bande ki kya hight hai yaar. Aur kya perfect body hai. Main time mr. Shah came inside the classroom and all were stand up and wished him.

Aur jaise hi mr. Shah class me enter hote hai aur student khade hokar unahe wish karte hai shreya aur priya bhi immediately turn karti hai then they can heard saloni's murmur again: aur french beard ne toh usake handsom face par char chad laga diye hai.

Here shreya and priya became confused and looked at each other. Then they followed her gaze . As soon as shreya and priya looked toward to mr. Shah main time mr. Shah was little moved and stand infront of daya. And daya was hide behind mr. Shah so shreya and priya both were could not able to saw daya.

Priya and shreya became confused and whisper: hainnnnnnn ...saloni tu pagal toh nahi ho gayi hai na shah sir ke face par toh french beard hai hi nahi.

Saloni also whisper : pagal mai nahi pagal tum dono ho gayi ho kyunki mai shah sir ke bare me nahi balki unke peeche khade ladake ke bare me keh rahi hoon. Tum dono bhi na kuch bhi samajhate ho. Now mr. shah move a side and shreya and priya can saw that boy woh was hide behind mr. shah.

As soon as they saw daya they became shocked.

Shreya was whispered in shock : ye...yeh chimpangi yahan kya kar raha hai.

Priya : wo hi toh mai bhi soch rahi hoon.

Here mr. shah introduced dev from every one. Here daya was also shocked after looking at shreya and priya.

Daya: ye... yeh jangali billi yahan kya kar rahi hai.


	6. Chapter 6

Aakhir dil mil gaye chapter -6

Sorry for late update.

Here we go ...

As soon as shreya looked at daya she was whispered in shock : ye...yeh chimpangi yahan kya kar raha hai bhala.

Priya : areee mujhe kya pata yaar mai bhi toh yahi soch rahi hoon. But something strike in her mind and she whispered in scare voice: kahin yeh humari shikayat toh nahi karne aaya hai na kyunki tune kal use bahut pareshan kiya tha.

Shreya : howwww maine use pareshan kiya tha ? Yeh tu bol rahi hai tune toh dekha tha na usane mere sath kya kiya. Ek toh galti usaki thi aur uper se mujh par iljam laga raha tha...aur waise bhi kal ka matter toh kal hi solve ho gaya tha aur jaisa tu soch rahi hai waisa kuch bhi nahi hai samajhi kyunki agar use kuch karna hota toh kal hi karta.

Priya : haan woh toh hai...toh phir yeh yahan kya kar raha hai.

Shreya : lo hum ghum phir kar phirse usi question par aa gaye hai ki aakhir yeh chimpanji yahan kar kya raha hai. Here daya was looking all around of the class room and as soon as his eye felt on front row he became shocked after looking at shreya and priya.

Daya pov : ohhhhhh no ye... yeh jangali billi bhi yahin par hai. Shitttttt yaar, ise bhi esi class me hona tha...oh god yeh aapane kya kiya jisasko dubara nahi dekhane ki aur nahi milane ki dua kal maine aapase mangi thi...ab aapaki kripa se us nakchadi jangali billi ka chehara mujhe daily dekhana padega. He was almost thinking about looking at shreya.

Here shreya was also looking at him and lost in her thought pov : ohhhhh god ab toh aap hi bata sakte hai ki yeh chimpanji yahan kya kar raha hai...agar yeh usi maksad se yahan aaya hai jaisa priya soch rahi hai toh mai bhi peeche hatane wali nahi hoon ise aisa maja chakhaoongi ki yeh bhi mujhe yaad rakhega ki aakhir kisase pala pad gaya hai. Both were came out their thoght after hearing mr. Shah's voice. As soon as they came out their thought both were find that they were looking at each other. As soon as they were recognized this ki woh dono na jane kab se ek doosare ko dekhe ja rahe hai they were make their face and turn their face immediately other side.

Shreya : hunhhhh...chimpanji kahin ka.

daya : hunh jangali bilali kahin ki.

Here mr. shah introduced dev for every one.

Mr. Shah : student yeh hai mr dev patel. Aur inhone aaj hi se college join kiya hai. After hearing this name someone became shocked and felt something different in her heart and she immediately looked at daya from top to bottom and lost in her thought.

Daya : hello every one. And every say hello to daya except two person. first one woh jo ki daya ka naam jankar shocked ho gayi thi and second one non other then our sweet gorgeous and most beautiful shreya. After looking daya in front of her she became became shocked and after thinking about their yesterday incident in maal she became annoyed too so she did not say hello.

Rohan : sir dev sir kis subject ka lecture lenge.

Mr. Shah : wow kya baat hai aaj sooraj kahan se nikala hai aaj mr. Rohan meri class attend karane wale hai...rohan kahin tumhari tabiyat kharab toh nahi hai na. Rohan made a face and all were suppressed their laugh. Here saloni was so existed after thinking that daya is their new professor

Saloni : wow yaar i am so excited ki hume etane handsome good looking aur cute professor se padane ka mauka milega.

Here Shreya became shocked and thought pov : ohhhhhh...nooooooo mar gaye yaar yeh yeh professor hai. Ho gaya beda gark...kal maal wale incident ke baad toh yeh mujh se gin gin ke badala lega...aur meri tang keechane ka ek bhi mauka nahi chodega...ohhhhh shit yaar shreya tujhe kya jarurat thi etana over react karane ki ...ab ab mujhe kya pata tha ki yeh mere hi college me professor bankar aa jayega. She came out her thought after hearing Mr. shah's voice.

Mr. shah : Areeee...nahi nahi yeh professor nahi hai yeh toh ek student hai aur esane aaj hi tumhari class me admission liya hai. After hearing this all became shocked and shreya became sigh and she was thank to god ki daya ek professor nahi hai.

Here saloni became more happy and so excited yeh jankar ki daya unaka classmate hai. She said loudly in excitement: wowwwwwww...thats amazing. Then she was immediately realized that she was in the class room so she immediately control herself and then looking here and there and found all were looking at her in shockingly. So she said sorry and bite her lower lips. After looking her excitement daya was smile and shreya was more annoyed and irritated.

Shreya pov: hunhhhhh...yeh saloni ko aakhir hua kya hai haan yeh etana khush kyun ho rahi hai yeh jankar ki yeh chimpanji aaj se humare sath class join karega. She came out after hearing rohan murmur voice.

Rohan was murmur : ye...yeh ek student hai i don't believe it.

Mr. shah : kya badbada rahe ho rohan haan.

Rohan : wo...woh sir aapako nahi lagata ki yeh student ke hisab se kuch jayada hi bade nahi lagate i ... i mean ye...yeh student nahi lagate hai balki ek professor jayada lagte hai ...inahe dekhkar toh humane yahi socha ki yeh ek professor honge.

Here rohan's friend monty also agree with him : haan sir yeh toh apani age se kuch jayada hi bade dikhayi nahi dete.

Mr. shah was looked at daya and signal him to reply their confusion. So daya said to rohan and monty.

Daya : yes you are right mai apani age se kuch jayada hi bada dikhata hoon. Kyunki mai aap sabse age me bada hoon woh darasal mera pg toh panch saal pahale hi complete ho jana chiye tha par kya karoon meri financial problem ki wajah se mai apana pg complete nahi kar saka. Aur ab meri financial problem solve ho gayi hai toh mujhe laga ki mai apana pg complete kar sakta hoon toh mai aaj aap logon ke samane hoon.

Rohan and monty are together : ohhhhhhh thats great. So dev welcome in our class.

Daya : ohh tanks...thanks a lot guys.

Mr. shah : i hope aap sab log mr. dev ko cooperate karenge aur unaki help karenge notes arrange karane me aur unahe complete karane me.

all were replied : yes sir why not. Except shreya and that girl woh was felt something different in her heart and lost in her thought after hearing daya's name.

Mr. shah : ab bahut introduction ho gaya then he turn to daya and said: dev ab aap bhi jakar seat par beth jaiye taki mai apana lecture start kar sakoon.

Daya : yes sir sure sir. And he was looking around for empty seat and he found two seat were left empty. First seat is in front row and second seat just behind of the front row means second row. And as soon as daya looked towards to front row seat he found it was next to shreya.

Daya pov: ohhhh shit yaar yeh toh us nakchadi jangali billi ke bagal wali seat hai...no way mai isake paas nahi baith sakta...dekha nahi kal khud ki galti hote hua bhi wajay sorry bolane ke mujhse kaise jangali billiyon ki tarah lad rahi thi aur woh bhi ek mamuli si choco chips ice cream ke liye...mujhe toh yeh jangali billi thodi pagal lagati hai agar mai isake paas baitha toh na jane yeh mujhse kis baat par lad pade isaka koi bharosha nahi hai. Aur agar mai isase ladai jhagade me hi din gujar doonga toh mai investigation kab karoonga...

Here shreya also looked at daya. As soon as shreya looked at daya he immediately down his gaze towards to seat. Here shreya looked at him and found he was looking towards the seat which was next to her.

Shreya pov : ohhh toh mr. chimpangi ki nazar mere bagal wali seat par hai...but...but...but i am sorry mr. chimpangi mai tumahe yahan par baithane nahi de sakti kyunki agar tum yahan baithe toh har samay bandaron ki tarah uchalte koodate rahoge aur mujhe pareshan karte rahoge...jis tarah tumane mujhe kal maal me pareshan kiya tha meri dono choco chips ice cream girakar jisaka mujhe kitana offsose ho raha hai ki maine un ice cream ka ek bite bhi chakha nahi tha...agar tum yahan baithoge toh na khud padoge aur nahi hi mujhe apani study me concentrate karane doge isliye mai tumahe yahan baithane nahi de sakti. Then she immediately put her bag on the seat.

Here as soon as shreya put her bag on the seat daya immediately looked towards shreya and found she was blinking her eyes to tease him.

Daya pov: Hunhhhhh...khud ko samajhti kya hai yeh nakchadi jangali billi kahin ki maharani hai kya haan...yeh toh aise react kar rahi hai jaise ki mai isake wagal wali seat par baithane ke liye mare ja raha hoon...hunhhhhh mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai isake bagal me baithane ka...hunhhh jangali billi kahin ki. So he moved towards to second row.

Here monty jaise hi daya ko second row ki taraf badate hua dekhta hai toh woh rohan se kehata hai.

Monty : boss yeh toh second row ki taraf ja raha hai.

And as soon as rohan hear this he immediately moved his gaze towards to daya and found daya was stand near the second row. Here daya as soon reached near the seat and found that a bag was put on the seat so he look at the girl who was sitting next to the seat and found she was already looking at him. And as soon as both eyes were met daya felt awkwardness and uncomfortable. So he immediately down his gaze due to awkwardness. But in few second he again looked at her but not in her eyes and asked her.

Daya : excuse me miss, agar aapako koi pareshani nahi hai toh kya mai yahan baith sakta hoon. But she could not reply and she was still looking at him and lost in him. Here rohan was also looking at her and he became anger after looking her because she was lost in daya and continuously looking at him. Shreya was also turn and looked towards to neelam and found neelam was continuous looking at daya. After seeing her lost in daya she became irritated and said.

Shreya said to priya in whisper voice :areeee...yaar yeh neelam ko ho kya gaya hai yaar kahin esake dimag ka pench toh kharab nahi ho gaya hai dekho kaise is chimpanji ko aise dekhe ja rahi hai...mana kyun nahi kar deti ki woh kahin or jakar baithe.

Priya : kyun neelam use aise dekh rahi hai toh tumhe kya pareshani ho rahi hai haan...ab woh hai hi etana handsome charming aur good looking ki koi bhi ladki use dekhe toh bas use dekhati hi reh jaye...areeee...usake handsome aur charming face ki kasish hi kuch aisi hai ki koi bhi ladki apani sudh budh kho de jis tarah is samay neelam apani sudh budh khokar us par se apani nazar bhi nahi hata pa rahi hai. After hearing this shreya became annoyed and irritated.

Shreya : hunhhhhh yeh chimpangi... aur handsome aur good looking sab ki tarah teri aankhein bhi kharab ho gayi hai...ya phir tum sabka dimag kharab ho gaya hai. Aur tu kal hi toh usase mili hai aur etani jaldi tune usake face ki study bhi kar li.

Priya : aree yaar ab banda handsome good looking aur charming ho toh koi bhi ladki ka dhayan us per jayega hi na...aur mai bhi toh ek ladki hi hoon na yaar...toh mera bhi dhayan us par chala gaya...aur waise yeh kya laga rakha hai shreya etana handsome good looking cute charming bande ko tum chimpanji kahe ja rahi ho haan. koi teri baat sunega toh tujhe pagal samjhega.

Shreya : achcha mai bhi toh ek ladki hi hoon na toh phir mera dhayan us chimpanji par kyun nahi gaya bhala jise dekhkar tum sab pagal hua ja rahi ho aur mujhe pagal keh rahi ho.

Priya : kyunki tu ek normal ladki nahi hai na yaar agar tu normal ladki hoti toh tu bhi sab ki tarah usake handsome aur charming fece ki tareef kiye bina nahi reh pati. Waise mujhe ek baat samajh me nahi aa rahi hai ki use dekhkar sab pagal hua ja rahe hai toh bhala tujhe kyun jalan ho rahi hai haan.

Shreya : ohhhhh shut up priya...bhala mujhe kyun jalane hone lagi aur woh bhi is chimpanji ke liye. But their conversation disturb by daya's loud voice so they were immediately turn their gaze towards to daya and neelam.

Here daya again said in loud voice: excuse me miss can you hear me...are you all right and...he was asking her waving his hands in front of her. Then she came out in her sense and found all were looking at her in shockingly. Now mr. shah also worried for her so he said.

Mr. shah : miss neelam are you all right.

Neelame : ye...yes sir...i...i am all right.

Mr. shah : ok.

after hearing her name from the mr. shah's mouth daya felt something different in his heart and he immediately looked at her in few second then again asked : agar aapako koi pareshani na ho toh kya mai yahan baith sakta hoon.

Neelam nodded her head in yes and said: ohhh yes...you can sit here...mujhe koi pareshani nahi hai aur phir wo seat se apana beg hathati hai.

Daya was sat down on the seat and said : thank you...thank you so much. By the way... hey my self dev...dev patel and forward his hand in front of her.

Neelam was smile a little and said : hey... neelam...neelam shah and shook his hand. Both were feeling something different in their heart.

Daya : nice to meet you miss neelam. Then they were ingrossed in the lecture after some time the lecture was over and mr. shah left the class and their next period was free. Saloni was sitting next to neelam and she was so excited ki etana handsome aur charming banda unaka classmate hai aur unaki row me baitha hua hai so she immediately forward her hand towards to daya and said

Saloni : hello mr. dev my self saloni.

Daya : ohhhh hello saloni. nice to meet you. How are you and he shook her hand.

Saloni : nice to meet you too dev and i am fine.

After looking them shreya became irritated and thought.

shreya pov : hunh dekho kaise khush ho rahi hai yeh log us chimpanji se milkar and she made a face. Here daya was noticed that. After looking her make a face daya was little bit annoyed. She came out her thought after hearing saloni's voice.

Saloni : dev aur inase milo yeh hai shreya aur yeh hai priya. But she did not responded and daya too ignore her and he forward his hand towards to priya and smile and said.

Daya : hello prira nice to meet you once again. priya shook his hand and with smile and said.

Priya : hello dev and nice to meet you too once again.

Saloni : hey guys tum dono isase pahale bhi kahin mile ho haan.

Priya : haan woh kal maal me humari choti si mulakat ho gayi thi.

Neelam : ohhhhh toh kal tum maal gayi thi tabhi tu mera phone nahi utha rahi thi.

Priya : areee nahi darasal woh mera phone ghar par hi reh gaya tha.

Neelam : ohhhh achcha. Waise tu akeli gayi thi ya apane kisi khash friend ke sath haan.

Priya immediately said : yeh tu kya keh rahi hai neelam mai shreya ke sath gayi thi. Woh hume kuch casual dresses aur kuch matching accessory kharidani thi.

Saloni : kul milakar kal ka din tumane bahut enjoy kiya hai na.

Here priya was lost in previous day incident and thought : kya khak maja kiya in dono ki cat fight ki wajah se mera sara mood kharab ho gaya aur mai theek se shopping bhi nahi kar payi. Here shreya wants to tease daya so she said.

Shreya : aree poocho hi mat kal toh humane bahut enjoy kiya. par jab hum maal pahunche toh suru suru me toh mera mood kharab ho gaya.

Neelam : woh kyun bhala.

Shreya : darasal kal mall me ek chimpanji ghush aaya tha aur maal me bahut uchal kood kar raha tha usaki wajah se kafi bheed ekatathi ho gayi thi. She was saying looking at daya corner of her eyes. Here daya became annoyed and gave her angry glare but she ignore his glare and said jab woh maal se gaya usake baad humne khoob choco chips ice cream ki party ki yaar bada maja aaya meri fevorate choco chips ice cream khakar.

Saloni : aree dev kal tum bhi toh maal gaye the toh kya tumane bhi us chimpanji ko dekha haan kaisa dikh raha tha woh. After hearing this shreya was suppressed her laugh.

Daya : hummmmm chimpanji ko toh nahi par maine wahan ek ajeeb si nakchadi jangali billi ko jarur dekha tha jo choco chips ice cream ko dekhkar muh (mouth) se lad tapaka ja rahi thi...but my bad luck mere pass us samay camara tha varna tumahe usaki photo jarur dikhata... Phir mujhe us jangali billi par tarash aa gaya aur phir maine use choco chips ice cream khareed kar di. Daya was almost saying looking at shreya and this time shreya was too much anger and gave him angry glance. After hearing this priya was slapped her head and thought.

All said in together : how sweet yaar. Except shreya and priya.

Priya pov : ohhhh no not again. Ab toh kuch karna padega warna yeh cat fight phir se suru ho jayegi. So she immediately change the topic.

Priya : waise dev mujhe ek baat samajh me nahi aayi tumane aise mid session me hi kyun admission liya.

Daya : wo...woh priya actually meri abhi abhi job lagi hai toh maine socha ki kyun na mai apana pg complete kar loon.

Priya : ohhh thats nice.

Daya : thanks.

Here the end of the chapter


End file.
